A Second Chance (To Get It Right)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Stephen knows there's only one way to win against Thanos. Tony just wished he'd had more warning that waking up in 2010, wondering what the hell was going on. (Very much AU, and disregards almost all of canon). (Warning for minor-ish character death)


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

_Thank you to both Lo and Sam for helping me do this and for beta'ing while I was pulling my hair out. You're both amazing. _

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 22,698

**AN** \- This is very AU. Like, the most AU of AU things ever. Canon is… not a thing. Time Travel is a thing. Pairings are not canon, and…. Yeah, just, no canon here :P

* * *

**A Second Chance (To Get It Right) **

* * *

_**May 29th, 2018**_

_Tony rolled his eyes. "Your math is blowing my mind." _

"_Excuse me, but… does your friend often do that?" _

_Tony looked to where the alien was staring at Strange. He was sitting cross-legged, floating slightly above the ground, hands poised in an odd shape. The time stone was glowing brightly in the middle of the amulet. His eyes were closed, and his head was moving so fast it was blurring even as Tony stared at him. _

"_Strange! We alright?" _

_Strange snapped out of his trance and fell forward, a cry leaving his lips. Tony stepped forwards, wanting to help but not knowing how. _

"_You're back; you're alright," he murmured, hoping he was being comforting. _

"_Hey, what was that?" Peter asked, head tilted to the side slightly in curiosity. _

"_I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict." _

_Tony felt his eyes widen. _

"_How many did you see?" Quill asked. _

"_14,000,605," Strange replied, his eyes on Tony. They seemed pained, pitying, and apologetic, and it made Tony uncomfortable. _

"_How many did we win?" Tony asked, biting at his bottom lip. _

_Strange stared at him for a moment longer before he looked down at the stone. "One." _

"_Okay. How do we do it?" _

_Strange shook his head. "It's not us, Tony. It's you." _

_He fiddled with the Eye of Agamotto for a moment and then met Tony's eyes. "You can fix this. I know you can." _

"_Strange, what—" _

"_Good luck, Tony. Remember, you can do this. Even in the times when you feel like you can't." _

…

_**March 1st, 2010**_

Tony woke suddenly, gasping and panting as harsh breaths forced themselves from his lungs.

"It is 3:36am, you are in your bedroom in Malibu, Sir, you are safe."

The familiar voice was enough to make Tony's heart thud painfully in his chest and he automatically looked to the camera in the corner of the room.

"J?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Fuck me, it's good to hear your voice," Tony murmured, a tear falling from the corner of his eye, sliding down his face into the plush pillow he was lay on. He didn't know what was happening, only moment's ago he'd been on Titan and…

"J, what's the date?"

"March 1st, 2010, Sir."

"2010," Tony repeated, mind whirling. "Really?"

"Yes, Sir. Are you quite okay, Sir?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, J."

Tony sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair. It was longer than it had been before he'd opened his eyes, which was a trip in and of itself, but given the amount of problems he realised he was going to be facing in the very near future, his hair was probably the least of his worries.

He pulled his shirt off and closed his eyes when he saw the markings on his chest from the palladium poisoning.

Well, at least now he knew where he was going to start.

Eventually, he'd remake his Nanotech armor, but for now, stopping himself from dying seemed like a good place to start.

…

"Sir, I—"

"So… this is going to sound nuts," Tony said, as he sat down on his favoured chair in the workshop. "I'm from the future."

There was silence for a long moment. It was the first time ever in Tony's recollection that JARVIS hadn't been able to answer him immediately.

"Even my AI thinks I've lost the plot," he muttered, shaking his head. What in the hell had Strange been thinking? And why had he sent him so far back?

Tony rubbed at his temple. He was a genius, he should understand this and yet, he was floundering. The Avengers hadn't even met yet; hell, Steve was still an ice cube and would be for months yet. If Tony remembered right, the Valkyrie wasn't found until October of that… this year.

God this was a mess.

"Right, J, I need the Stark Expo model brought in from SI. Have it shipped over as quickly as possible. And then, I need a new file opened on the securest private server I have, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Make this into a bullet list, J, so I can see if I can make sense of anything."

"Yes, Sir."

Tony rattled off everything he could remember, giving the closest approximations he could to dates. He knew as he spoke that it was going to be a delicate balancing act, on what to let happen, and what he had to stop in its tracks.

A small part of him was tempted to just withdraw himself from all of it, to get on with his life and leave them all to their fates, but he couldn't actually bring himself to do it. As troubled as the last few years had been, or the coming years—fuck that was confusing—he knew that he could fix that.

He could fix his own mistakes and derail some of the others. He could help with the foreknowledge he had, could maneuver things and people so that the hurt and the pain, the confrontations and arguments, could all be avoided.

The Avengers could be what they'd had the potential to be. A team. Friends. A family borne of shared experiences and a common goal.

"Sir…"

"J, just… keep going. I need this all down so I can read it through myself, okay?"

"As you say, Sir."

…

_**March 4th, 2010**_

The arc reactor tasted like coconut and metal, the same as it had the first time around. Tony panted hard as the new core settled into his chest. He'd gotten used to not having the Arc in his chest, and he couldn't say he was absolutely enjoying the limited lung space much again, after being able to breathe freely.

The surgery to remove the shards of shrapnel from his chest would certainly have to be move up the list of things he needed to deal with.

First things first though, he had a CEO to promote. Putting Pepper in charge of SI, no matter that he'd made the decision in a panic while trying to save his own life, was one of the best choices he'd made in his life. She'd flourished, and the company with her, and honestly, she was _better _at the day to day stuff then he was.

It would be weird, facing her now, when he knew her as intimately as he did. Just thinking about Pepper brought a smile to his face, but it also brought with it questions of what he needed to do about their relationship.

He _loved _Pepper. He'd never loved anyone like he loved her, and he'd do _anything _for her. Was it fair to pull her back into the mess that was his life though? That, he couldn't answer. He was going to be busy, and he wasn't stupid or optimistic enough to believe that it wouldn't be dangerous. It had been dangerous the first time, and it would be again.

Some things, Tony couldn't change, and yet, with the things he was changing, there was a huge possibility that it would blow up in his face even more.

Stephen hadn't exactly given him much to go on when before he'd blasted Tony back in time to fix the end of the world.

She'd struggled with Tony being Iron Man the first time around. Was it really fair to put her through that again?

…

_**March 10th, 2010**_

"Tony, what?"

"I've thought this through," he murmured, smiling softly at her look of disbelief. "Honestly, Pep, I don't have time to be the CEO, and you do most of the work anyway. Why shouldn't you get the credit for that?"

"You can't just…"

"Actually I can. I checked. It's up to me to name my successor and… I just did. Are you up for it?"

"I don't know what to say."

Tony cupped her cheek gently. "Say yes."

…

_**March 13th, 2010**_

Tony threw himself down on the sofa and rubbed his temple. With so much to think about and so much to get done, he wasn't surprised he had a headache.

Priorities. That's what he needed at the moment. A clear plan of what needed to happen when, because otherwise, he'd burn out in weeks.

He'd finished his list, and the sheer length of it was mind blowing. It had been a busy few years. JARVIS was constantly questioning his sanity, enough so that Tony had muted him the day before and hadn't yet removed the order. As much as he was glad to have his son back, JARVIS was the worst for mother henning him.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. Bruce. Bruce would have to be a priority, and to get Bruce, Tony had to get rid of one of the bigger obstacles the future would bring.

And to do that… to do that, Tony needed Betty Ross.

As it was, Thaddeus was due a heart attack later this year, but Tony knew that the man made it out of that with all the spite in his body. It was only briefly that he considered helping the heart attack along before he decided against it. While it would make Tony's life easier, if he started doing that, it would make him as bad as the monsters he wanted to protect the world from.

He wouldn't sink to their levels.

So, Betty Ross. Tony had no idea if she hated her father enough to help Tony find the evidence to have the man prosecuted for his crimes against humanity, but he thought perhaps she would. Especially with the relationship that had once been between her and Bruce. If it would help bring Bruce home… Tony thought that she could probably be persuaded.

It would be better if he wasn't directly involved with that, he knew. He couldn't be making himself a target for the politicians of the world to take shots at just yet, he had his hands full with plenty enough as it was.

God, he wished he could delegate.

The pressure was real, and it was building with every day that passed. He tried to tell himself that he had time but it the more he thought that, the more the list grew with newly remembered things that needed to be fixed.

But anyway. Priorities. Bruce. Betty.

"Unmute, J. I need you to find Betty Ross for me."

…

_**March 21st, 2010**_

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes is here to see you," JARVIS informed him, while Tony tinkered with the suit. He'd skipped a few marks as he designed his new suit, and he was happy with what he'd produced from memory. It wasn't quite the Nanotech that he'd gotten used to, but it was still miles beyond anything he'd produced the first time around in 2010.

"Send him down, J," Tony replied, and he spun his chair around as the doors opened to reveal Rhodey.

Rhodey, whole, walking without braces, uninjured and tall, walking towards him.

Tony's breath caught in his chest, and he blinked back the sudden tears that threatened. He hadn't expected it to hit him so hard, and yet, seeing his friend looking so… together, was overwhelmingly _good. _

"Hey Sour Patch," he greeted, as normal as he could force.

"Tony? You okay?"

Tony nodded. "I'm good. You need something?"

Rhodey narrowed his eyes but then shook his head. "You've been hiding away in here for the last few weeks, I thought I'd come and check on you."

"M'not _hiding_," Tony grunted, rolling his eyes. "I've been _busy_."

"Uh huh. You were missed at the gala last night."

"Erm. Right. I knew there was something I was supposed to…" Tony trailed off and then shrugged. "Eh, what can you do?"

Rhodey snorted. "Come on."

"What? I'm busy, Honeybear!"

"Nope," Rhodey gripped Tony's arms and pulled him to his feet, before he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You need to see sunlight and I need food. We're going to get burgers."

Tony thought about protesting, but he found he couldn't. His work, his never ending list of things that needed to be dealt with, could wait for one night.

Rhodey was more important. Besides, he had something he wanted to talk to his platypus about, and this time, he'd be damned if it was ever renamed _Iron Patriot. _

…

_**March 25th, 2010**_

"Pep, I don't need a PA. I have you," Tony argued, wiping his sweaty brow. He'd been in the ring with Happy when Pepper arrived with the papers to sign over the company. It was so reminiscent of the first time, it made his head hurt.

Particularly when Natasha Romanoff swept into the room behind her.

What the fuck was Fury playing at with this? Tony wasn't dying this time, he wasn't making a mess of things, he'd been practically silent!

He stared at her for a long moment before he raised his eyebrow and turned back to Pepper, who was watching him with fond amusement.

"I won't have time to be your PA _and _the CEO, Tony," she reminded him softly.

"Well, I have JARVIS, and I can always activate FRIDAY if I need her along to help him organise me. It'll be fine, I don't need—"

"Oh, but you do," Pepper replied. "And Natalie here is a good choice for you. She speaks enough languages to be useful when you have to travel, she has an impressive resume, and she's trained in self defense."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Pep, no."

"Tony, yes."

"I'll be good for you, Mr Stark," Natasha said, with just a hint of sultriness in her voice.

Tony blinked. That was… weird. He had solid memories of Natasha, years of them, and to see her here, acting like she didn't know him… he couldn't say he liked it.

"I'm good, thank you, Miss…"

Tony almost choked on her name.

"Rushman," she offered. "Natalie Rushman."

"Right. Rushman."

Pepper held out the papers for him to sign, and he did so with a flourish, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Congratulations, Miss Potts."

"Thank you, Mr Stark. I'll leave you with Miss Rushman to get better acquainted, but we'll grab dinner later, okay?"

"Sure thing, Pep. Wait, what?"

She was already walking away, her hips swaying and her laughter echoing in his ears. Tony looked back at Natasha and sighed.

Shit.

…

_**March 29th, 2010 **_

"Sir… your behaviour of late has been… strange," Jarvis said, one night a few days after. "While I don't understand how it could be possible that you are, in fact, from the future as you say, I can't find any other explanation for the knowledge you seem to have gained."

Tony snorted. "That's one way of putting it, J. I… there's something else I need you do for me."

"What is it, Sir?"

"I need you to back yourself up to an offsite server. Something entirely unconnected to the mainframe, you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. May I ask why the change in heart? You've always been adamant that such actions were unnecessary."

"I learnt my lesson the hard way, J. I need to know that I have a way to revive you if anything were to happen, okay? Just… humour me."

There was a brief pause, and then, "Of course, Sir."

…

_**April, 2010**_

Time passed at an alarming rate.

Tony took time to quietly deal with Vanko, and then Killian, hoping with everything in him that he'd avoided both scenarios well enough that nobody would get hurt by anything similar.

While he hadn't wanted to kill anyone, he knew that for those two, it was necessary. Vengeance was one of the strongest motivators, and neither of them would have stopped if he'd tried to talk to them. He knew that.

It didn't make his hands feel any cleaner.

Memories of Pepper falling was enough to help him deal with it though. He couldn't chance that happening again. He had taken Killian's notes and research with him when he'd left though. Tony knew how to settle Extremis, had vivid memories of doing so, and it was a useful thing to have in his arsenal.

Just in case.

He had Jarvis store it all away in his rapidly growing 'future file' and burnt the evidence of the hard copies.

He spent hours working on things he'd created already, remaking them and improving them as he did, putting plans and prototypes away until the moment he'd need them. He knew, abstractly, that for some things, he had time, but if he wanted things to go better this time, he had to know that he had everything he needed in place.

...

_**May 31st, 2010**_

Fury stared at Tony for a long moment. "Is it important, Stark? We've got a situation in New Mexico that's probably more important than anything you've got to tell me at the moment."

"Right. Thor. That's about to happen isn't it?"

Fury blinked. "Okay, maybe we should sit down."

Tony smirked and nodded. "Good idea."

He tossed a few files onto the desk. "Those are freebies. You've got an infestation, Nick. It's time to get the exterminators in."

Fury frowned at him before he opened up the first file. Tony waited until he saw the dawning recognition on Fury's face.

"I can't explain everything. I _won't _explain everything, but us working together is going to be much simpler if, when I tell you things, you believe them. And when I say together, Nick, I mean it. No more sending in spy's to 'keep an eye on me', and you _will _be honest with me. Are we clear?"

Fury looked back down at the file and then back up to meet Tony's eyes. "We're clear."

"The Avengers Initiative," Tony said, nodding to the second file. "Is a good idea in theory. In practice, it gets a little stickier."

"I'm listening."

"The Avengers, being enhanced beings and very talented individuals, are more than just baseline humans for the most part. With that, comes responsibility. Nick, the Avengers _need _accountability, and they need it from the start.

"There's no way the Avengers get away with being covert. You plan to recruit _The Hulk; _there is nothing _covert _about him. I propose The Avengers be a stand alone team, that has a full structure of command, and is overseen by a select panel from the UN. Contracts will have to be drawn up, with a full set of laws and rules that protect both the Avengers and the public, but you cannot just allow a team of enhanced individuals run around on their own without any kind of management. It would be a _disaster." _

"And you know this for a fact, do you?"

Tony sat back in his seat. "I do."

"Are you going to tell me anymore?"

"At the moment… no."

"In the future?"

"We'll see how well you can keep your word. It's time to clean house, Director Fury. And fair warning… Thor's going to make a mess."

Fury sighed. "Of course he is."

"Oh," Tony said, turning back, his hand on the door handle. "And you might as well recall Miss Romanoff. I don't need a PA, and honestly? _Natalie Rushman_ is vastly overqualified."

…

_**August 28th, 2010**_

"Are you sure about this, Tony?" Pepper asked, holding tightly to his hand as the two of them walked down the corridor. "I thought…"

"I know," Tony nodded. "I know that I said that I didn't want this but… I have to, Pep."

She squeezed his hand. "I'll be right outside the whole time, okay? And I'll stay with you until they take you down, and I'll be right here when you wake up."

Tony nodded. "I know you will. You're always there when I need you, Miss Potts."

She followed him into the private hospital room, sitting down while he shifted behind the screen to change into the hospital issue gown he'd been instructed to put on. Nerves were fluttering in his stomach uncomfortably.

Even though he'd lived through this, it wasn't a procedure he was all that enthusiastic about repeating if he was honest. Of course, it was necessary but… it didn't make it any easier.

"You're going to be okay," Pepper said, when he was finally laid out on the bed, and the porters were getting ready to transport him to surgery.

Tony winked at her. "I'll see you when I wake up."

…

**October 3rd, 2010**

"Sir, I believe I've found something."

"Hit me with it, J," Tony instructed, looking up from the prosthetic leg braces. Just because his Sour Patch didn't need them anymore, didn't mean they couldn't still help a whole lot of people.

Screen popped up around him, and Tony swallowed at the familiar face looking back at him. It was… difficult, seeing that face and forcing the anger away.

Technically, Tony knew that blaming James Barnes for his parents murder was ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as Wanda blaming Tony for his name being on that bomb, but it didn't make it any easier when he had the video still playing in his mind of that hand closing around his mother's neck.

"Do we know where he's being kept?"

"Not as yet, Sir, but I have a comprehensive list of the his… jobs. It is rather… prolific."

"You're not wrong," Tony agreed. "I don't need to see that. Keep searching, J. I need to know what HYDRA base he's being kept at."

"Yes, Sir."

B.A.R.F was also on his to-do list. Tony thought, with a few tweaks, it could be used to derail the triggers in the Winter Soldiers head. It wouldn't be easy, of course. Tony didn't have Steve there to throw in front of the soldier in an attempt to shake the brainwashing, and he probably wasn't going to come easily when Tony did eventually find him.

Still, even without the mess that came of Steve deciding that Bucky was more important than the world at large, Tony couldn't, in good conscience, leave the world's longest suffering POW with the bastards that tortured him.

Tony probably wouldn't deal with that personally. He could hire people, the best in the business, to take care of Barnes, because as much as Tony could sympathise with the man, he'd still murdered Tony's parents.

…

_**October 9th, 2010**_

… "_The arrest of Thaddeus Ross today. An unnamed source has informed us that the information that led to the arrest came from none other than Ross' daughter, Elizabeth Ross. With the serious nature of the charges, we're sure that the entire nation will be watching the proceedings with a deep seated interest…"_

…

_**November 1st, 2010**_

Going into a HYDRA base alone was probably not Tony's best plan, but he had very little choice. He didn't want to wait until Bucky was unfrozen again, mostly because Tony had no idea when that would be and he didn't have time to make mistakes or miss things.

He'd had FRIDAY sneak into the servers and put the camera's on loop in case anyone was watching them, and J was monitoring the area around the room Tony was in.

It was eerily quiet in the base, and Tony was nervous. He'd scanned the base, he knew there were only a few people in situ, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that there wouldn't be any surprises.

He found the cryotube Barnes was being kept in and shuddered. Nobody should go through this. Not for anything. It was cruel, and horrible.

Working quickly, Tony turned off the machine and opened the doors, binding Barnes before the man woke up properly. He didn't want to fight him, and he didn't want to alert anyone to his presence if he could help it.

"Scans, J. Get me out of here without disturbing anyone if you can."

"Yes, Sir."

…

_**December 19th, 2010**_

"Tones, what's going on with you lately?"

"Hmm?" Tony looked up from the floor plans for the Compound. Stark Tower was almost built, way ahead of schedule when thinking about the previous timeline, and he thought it best to get the Compound ready early too. "What do you mean?"

"You've been… different. Even more different than the first few months after… I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I just—"

"I… had an epiphany, I suppose," Tony replied with a shrug, choosing his words very carefully. He was tempted to just tell Rhodey everything, but he couldn't find it in himself. As much as he loved him, and he knew Rhodey loved him too, Tony couldn't forget the way Rhodey had stolen one of his suits. "The world is changing and… I realised that I needed to change with it."

"Is this something to do with the 'War Machine' plan you told me about?"

"Uh huh. The Avengers Initiative is… slowly coming together, and you'll be good for it. With a Colonel in charge pulling rank, it should save a lot of… unnecessary drama."

Rhodey nodded slowly. "I've been hearing murmurs about it since you brought it up with me. The UN is involved now?"

"Yes. Fury actually listened to me about that, which is… unexpected but pleasing."

"Have you got any idea when the team will start being formed?"

Tony shook his head. "Not yet. It shouldn't be long before the feelers are out at least. I've got my eye on a few people."

"Wanna share with the class?"

Tony smiled. "Not just yet."

…

_**January 7th, 2011**_

"He's making progress," Dr Heppard said, gesturing through the glass to Barnes room. "Everyday, he seems to loose a little bit more of the 'Soldier' and regains a little more of James Barnes."

Tony nodded. "Is the B.A.R.F helping?"

"It is. And from the papers you left me, I believe it _should _allow us to remove the triggers from his mind. It's really a revolutionary programme, it could help millions with PTSD."

Tony smiled. "Revolutionary is kinda my jam. And you're right. Eventually, we'll be rolling it out to specialised clinics around the world to help as many people as we can with it."

"Would you like to see him? It's safe, he's been asking about who saved him. I think he'd like to meet you."

Tony hesitated. "Not… right now. Tell him I will eventually, I just… not right now."

Dr Heppard nodded. "Of course."

…

_**March 4th, 2011**_

"_... UN has released a statement in regards to 'The Avengers Initiative', a newly forming team of 'superheroes'. The world has been left in a strange mixture of shock and amazement at the newest initiative, but so far, the reports have been overwhelmingly positive about the openness of it. _

_In a surprising move, the Avenger Accord has been opened up for all to see, and we're told the updates will be added as and when they're made, in an effort to comfort the public about the presence of 'enhanced' beings." _

"_It's not exactly too soon, is it? What with the recent reports of these people being spotted around the world, the Avenger Accord is just in time." _

"_I agree. We've reached out for statements from some of the better known enhanced beings, and we're waiting to hear back from them." _

"_Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, has released a brief statement to show his support for the Accord, and his intent to sign them 'once the creases have been ironed out.'" _

"_In other news…" _

…

_**March 20th, 2011**_

"Dr. Banner?"

Tony paused in the doorway of the small cottage, watching Bruce Banner turn to look at him.

"Do I know you?"

"In another life," Tony replied quietly. "I'm Tony Stark. It's… a pleasure to meet you."

"How did you find me?"

"I've been searching for you for a while," Tony admitted. "I'm not sure how often you get news from home out here, but I wanted to let you know that Thaddeus Ross has been arrested and convicted with crimes against humanity. Betty Ross was instrumental in his conviction."

Bruce's eyes widened and he sat down heavily. "He's in prison?"

"He is. I've also fetched you this," Tony added, holding up a file. "It's a new set of laws, for enhanced or superpowered beings. We're looking to put together a team, a team that will protect the world from threats that regular people wouldn't be able to handle— like Abomination. This is the newest copy of the Avenger Accord, a new set of laws that will both protect those with enhancements or powers, and hold us accountable."

Tony put the file on the table.

"I'm not saying you have to join the team, Dr. Banner, though we'd love to have you. I just… thought you might like to know that it's safe for you to come home. Whenever you're ready."

"Dr. Stark… why did you do all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come and find me?"

Tony smiled sadly. "Because you deserve to be happy, Dr. Banner. And so does the Hulk."

Tony stepped back into the suit before Bruce could ask anymore questions. As he flew back towards America, Tony pondered the meeting. It had hurt more than he'd expected to see Bruce. It hadn't been that long since he'd seen him, after all. He'd been in New York when the spaceship— nope. Not thinking about that mess.

But it hadn't been long, anyway.

Then again, that had been a short meeting and the last time Tony saw Bruce before that… he shuddered as memories of Johannesburg filled his mind.

That wouldn't happen this time. Tony wouldn't let it.

…

_**June 24th, 2011 **_

"_... Thaddeus Ross died of a cardiac arrest. The onsite medical team at the prison Mr Ross was being housed tried to save him, but he was eventually pronounced dead on site…"_

…

_**August 4th, 2011**_

"Mr. Stark."

Tony sat down at the table and smiled at the nervous man facing him. "Mr. Barnes."

"I… don't know how you knew about me, but _thank you,"_ Barnes said, his hands twisting together. He was leaning on the table on his elbows, his hands in front of him. Tony couldn't stop glancing at the metal arm.

"Dr. Heppard told me that you're clear of the triggers. That must be a relief?"

"Definitely. I. They told me that you fought to have me pardoned while I was receiving treatment. And that I just have to sign the Avenger Accord, to make sure I can be held accountable from now on out. I… don't know how to repay you for all you've done, Mr. Stark."

"You don't have to repay me for anything," Tony said quietly. "But, if you really feel the need, I'd only ask one thing of you."

"Anything."

Tony snorted. "That's a dangerous thing to promise. I want you to always make your own decisions. I want you to live your life, the way that _you _want to live it, and I want you to do things that _you _want to do. Which, I suppose is asking more than one thing."

"I… I can do that. I, um. There's something you need to know about—"

"If you're about to tell me about the mission report for December 16th, 1991, I already know," Tony interrupted, shaking his head. "That's… not something we need to talk about. I understand that it wasn't your choice to do those things, and I won't punish you for being used as a weapon."

"I… I am sorry, Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony, please. Now, that arm."

Bucky blinked and looked at his metal arm. "Um. What about it?"

"It's offending me by existing," Tony replied promptly. "So I made you a better one."

"You… didn't need to do that."

"I don't need to do a lot of things," Tony agreed lightly. "But I wanted to. Again, this is entirely your choice, you don't have to take the arm just because I have the greatest puppy eyes. It's just… there if you want it, okay?"

Barnes nodded, eyes wide. "I, um, I'd love that. Thank you, Tony."

Tony smiled.

…

_**August 24th, 2011**_

"Sir, I have an urgent call waiting on the line for you," J murmured, interrupting a meeting. Tony glanced at Pepper, who nodded for him to leave, and he stepped out of the room.

"Who is it, J?"

"Dr. Banner, Sir."

…

_**October 6th, 2011**_

Rhodey was on the phone, gushing about the latest upgrades to the War Machine, when he dropped news that brought Tony up short.

"I also heard, just this morning, that they've found the Valkryie. How crazy is that? All these years later, they finally found it. It'll be… interesting, to see if we can learn anything more about what happened to Captain America though, won't it?"

Tony blinked. "J, what's the date?"

"It's the 6th of October, Sir."

Rubbing his forehead, Tony shook his head. "How is it already October?"

…

_**October 6th, 2011 (later)**_

"Nick," Tony greeted, when he got back to the mansion that evening. The spy was standing in his living room, looking out of the window at the ocean. "What are you doing here?"

"We found Captain America."

"I know."

"He's alive."

"I know that, too."

"How? I've been racking my brains, and I can't work out just how you know so much about what you do. So. How?"

"I… am not going to tell you that," Tony admitted. "But I will tell you that Captain America being alive also means Steve Rogers is alive. You need to remember that that man is human, and he's lost everything he's ever known. He needs therapy, Nick, intensive therapy."

Nick stared at him for a long moment. "You know that, too, I assume?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I do."

Nick sighed. "Send the recommendations that I'm sure you have to my phone."

"J," Tony murmured. "Send the file through."

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

"How's the spring cleaning going?"

Nick's eyes darkened. "It's going. How it happened, I have no idea, but it _won't _happen again."

Tony nodded slowly. "Good to hear."

…

_**November 20th, 2011**_

"Welcome to the Avenger's Compound," Tony said, stepping forward to shake Bruce's hand. "FRIDAY is in charge of the place and can let you know where everything is, or she can get you something if you need it. FRI baby, introduce yourself."

"Hello, Dr. Banner," FRIDAY greeted politely. "If I can help with anything, simply state my name and I'll help in whatever way I can."

"You have a fully functioning AI?"

Tony chuckled. "I have more than one, but yes. FRIDAY is the Compound AI. She's a learning AI, and she'll pick up on favourite foods, drinks, movies, anything really. JARVIS is my personal AI, so you'll hear him around the place when I'm here too."

"That's… impressive."

Tony shrugged. "Your room is in the East Wing, where all of the residential areas are, the labs are in the basement, and I had one made for just you so you can science to your heart's desire, and, at the back of the Compound, there's a room for the Hulk. The glass is Hulk proof, and the furniture is all reinforced for his comfort."

Bruce blinked. "You… made him his own room?"

"He's part of you, and… well. You said you wanted to be an Avenger so… he'll be one too, right?"

"I… don't know what to say."

"Welcome home, Bruce."

…

_**November 24th, 2011**_

"They told me about Stevie," Bucky said, as Tony checked the last few connections of his new arm. "I don't think they've told him about me yet."

"They haven't," Tony replied quietly. "They're going to tell him soon though, since you've given permission for him to know."

Bucky nodded. "He… I'm nervous about seeing him. I'm not the same person I was back when he knew me and for him… it's not been very long at all, has it?"

"He'll adjust, the same way you will. Despite the changes in _both _of you, I'm sure you'll find that the connection between you will be the same. The rest… you'll get used to being friends as you are now."

Bucky nodded. "Still nervous."

"Understandable. I'd be nervous too. But you know, Dr. Heppard can be there when you meet if it'll make you feel better, and you can take it slowly. It doesn't have to be everything all at once. You don't have to start living in his pocket."

Bucky snorted.

…

_**November 27th, 2011**_

Tony met Steve's eyes and for a second, he was transported back, could see him standing over Tony with the shield raised, ready to ram it down into Tony's chest.

_No. No, that wouldn't happen this time. Tony wouldn't let it. _

"Captain Rogers," he greeted, offering a genuine if small smile as he held out his hand for Steve to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Mr. Stark," Steve replied, looking unsure of himself as they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you too."

Tony nodded. "How are you settling in?" he asked softly.

"It's… an adjustment," Steve admitted. "I, uh, I have a therapist. She's… helping."

"That's good to hear. Fury said you wanted to meet me?"

"Oh. Yes. I, he told me about the Avengers? He said I would be a good candidate for it, and that you were… instrumental to it?" Tony nodded for him to carry on. "I've read the Avenger Accord too, and it's a good idea. I had a few amendments that could be made? For emergency situations and such? Fury thought you would be a good person to talk through them with."

"Okay," Tony agreed. "I've only had three cups of coffee today, and that's not even close to enough, so why don't we blow this place and go and find a cafe somewhere?"

Steve blinked and then smiled slightly, his eyes lighting up a little. "I'd like that."

"Oh." Tony stopped. "Before we go, I uh, I brought something for you."

As he said it, three men came in, carrying a large box between them. Steve blinked. "What is it?"

"Well. Fury told me about the poor punching bags losing their lives so I made some a little bit more… durable to a Super Soldier's strength."

"I… thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Tony is fine."

…

_**December 14th, 2011**_

The press clamoured for their attention, shouting over one another to get answers to their questions first.

Tony arched an eyebrow and waited for them to settle. Nodding, he said, "That's better. We're here to give a statement and take some questions about the Avengers Initiative. Statement first, I think."

Glancing at Rhodey, Tony stepped back and let Rhodey take the stand.

"The Avengers Initiative is a newly forming, UN backed initiative that will gather together enhanced people, and those with superpowers, as a final defence against threats to the world. The Avenger Accord is a public document that all Avengers will be required to sign.

"The Avengers are not the police. They are not the army. They won't be attending regular crimes. The Avengers are the last possible option; they are the defenders of earth as a whole, a defence against threats that baseline humans wouldn't be able to face and beat.

"As the leader of the Avengers, it will be my job to ensure that my team are training, that they are following the clear rules set out for them, and to make sure that they are where they need to be when they need to be there. On the flip side, it is also my job to make sure that my team perform their duty to the best of their ability, to minimise collateral damage whenever and wherever possible, and to ensure that my team are safe.

"We're willing to take questions now, thank you."

Rhodey stepped slightly to the side for Tony to join him at the podium.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony nodded at the reporter.

"Why aren't you the leader of the Avengers? As Iron Man, you already save lives on a regular basis. War Machine, on the other hand, hasn't been seen out on missions."

"Colonel Rhodes is better qualified as a team leader than I am," Tony said, running a hand through his hair. "And with the Air Force's permission, he's got far more time to dedicate to the day to day aspects of running such a team. While I'm Iron Man, I'm also the CTO of SI, as well as the head of the R and D department. I don't have time for _more _paperwork; Pep buries me in enough as is."

There were a few chuckles, and Rhodey pointed to the next reporter.

"Have you got a lineup yet, and if so, who is on it?"

"There are people in discussions at the moment with the prospect of becoming Avengers, and we hope to announce the lineup in the coming weeks. Of course, at any given time, new Avengers may sign up, or people may retire, so the Avengers will constantly be in flux."

"Where will the Avengers be based?"

"As of right now, The Avengers will be based in New York, though there has been mentions of enhanced people in Europe and Asia, so eventually, there may well be many different bases for The Avengers if the UN decides to take the initiative international."

"That's all for today, folks," Tony said, grinning cheekily. "Look out for a press release announcing our lineup in the next month."

…

_**December 19th, 2011**_

"Tony?"

Tony looked up to see Pepper entering, a small smile on her face.

"What's up, Pep?"

"I thought I'd come and see if you wanted to go to dinner? I feel like I haven't seen much of you lately."

Tony softened and looked down at the things he'd been hoping to get done. Nodding, he stood up. "Sure thing, Pep."

When they reached the door, Tony's hand stretched out to rest against the bottom of her back automatically. He stopped himself just in time and cursed internally. If he was honest with himself, he'd been avoiding spending time alone with Pepper for just this reason.

"Should we see if Happy and my Honeybear want to come with us?" he offered, sliding his hand in his pocket, so he wasn't tempted to reach for her again.

She nodded. "Good idea. I'll call Happy, you call Rhodey?"

"Done deal."

…

_**December 23rd, 2011**_

Tony walked into the meeting room at S.H.I.E.L.D, unsure as what to expect. He'd seen Fury, briefly when he arrived, but he was here at the request of Steve.

Steve looked up when he entered and smiled. "Tony. Thank you for coming."

"Uh huh. What's up, Spangles?"

Steve blinked and then chuckled. "Spangles?"

"Ah. Erm. Well," Tony flailed a little. "I give nicknames? A lot? Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's nice to be called something other than Captain."

Tony softened. "What can I do for you, Steve?"

"I wanted to thank you, actually."

"Oh?"

Steve nodded. "I don't know how you found him, or found out about him, but, _thank you, Tony. _You saved him when I couldn't, and you don't know how much that means to me."

Actually Tony had a pretty strong idea, but he just nodded his head and smiled.

"When I first woke up, I thought my life was done, you know? Everyone I knew was gone, everything I knew about the world was different and I just… I didn't know what to do. And then… Fury came and said that you'd recommended a therapist for me. I just… I don't know you, and you had no reason to help me but you did."

Tony sighed and leant forwards against the table. "You know Howard was my father?"

Steve nodded.

"Howard searched for you for years after the Valkyrie went down. There was a time that I resented you for that, because he spent far more hours searching for you than he ever did with me." Steve opened his mouth to interrupt, but Tony raised a hand. "Please, let me finish. Howard Stark was a brilliant man, but he wasn't a brilliant father. He cared about me in his own way, I'm sure, but… when I was a child, it didn't feel that way.

"Anyway, I didn't always see eye to eye with my father on a lot of things. We argued a lot, and we weren't close, but like I said, he never gave up on finding you. When they _did _find you, I thought about leaving it be.

"He might have been friends with you, but I wasn't. It was none of my business, right? But it wouldn't have been right, because… you deserve every chance in this time as you did in your own. Yes, you're Captain America, in all your spangled glory, but you're also Steve Rogers. And well… Steve Rogers always seemed cooler than Captain America in the comics."

Steve opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, clearly trying to think of how to voice his thoughts.

"You… read the comics?"

Tony laughed and decided to take another chance. "Aunt Peggy read them to me. She's my godmother, and well, she had a lot of additions to those comics. Captain America was righteous and fought for the American way. Steve Rogers was a scrappy little shit who didn't have the first clue about women."

Steve choked out a laugh. "She's not wrong, that's exactly who I was. Who I am."

Tony's smile softened. "She knows you're alive. I don't know if they told you that she has dementia?"

Steve nodded, looking down. His eyes were suspiciously bright.

"She was having a good day the last time I spoke with her, so I told her that they'd found you, and that you were okay. I hope you don't mind, I just… I wanted her to know, you know?"

Steve looked up and met Tony's eyes. "I don't mind. I… it's nice to know that there are still people who love her. I'd like to see her, eventually. I don't… it's going to be strange."

"It will be but… it will also be worth it," Tony agreed. "She's still the most beautiful dame you'll ever see."

Steve grinned at Tony's word choice. "I also wanted to talk to you a little more about the Avengers?"

Tony nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"I looked through the newest amendments and I wanted to thank you for pushing forward the ones I suggested. And erm. I'm ready to sign them. I want to be an Avenger."

Tony grinned. "That's great. You'll have to speak with my Platypus about that, but either Fury or I can set up a meeting with him whenever you want."

Steve looked confused. "Platypus?"

"Oh. Colonel Rhodes, sorry. You remember I said about the nicknames?"

Steve nodded.

"Well, Rhodey has… at least ten. Probably closer to a hundred."

Eyes twinkling, Steve shook his head. "You're something else, Tony."

"Oh, Spangles, you've got no idea."

…

_**January 4th, 2012**_

"You want _us _to join the Avengers? But… we're not enhanced or… super?"

"How dare. I'm very super! Super sexy, super smart, super—"

"Super egotistical?"

Tony laughed, shaking his head. Rhodey was grinning widely.

"You two, are one of the best teams on the Air force, especially since you've been using the EXO-7 Falcon wings," Rhodey said. "You'd be a fantastic addition to the roster, particularly for extraction and getting civilians out of danger."

Sam and Riley exchanged looks and grinned.

"Where do we sign?"

…

_**January 7th, 2012 **_

"What do you want, Nick?" Tony asked, when he found Nick in his house, _again. _"You realise I have a phone, right? You could just call me?"

"Would you answer?"

Tony frowned. "Have I ever not?"

"You avoided us plenty after Afghanistan."

Which… Tony had to concede was true. He'd certainly given Coulson the run around and he'd avoided everything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"True enough," he admitted. "But I've turned a new leaf, and I know you've seen that, Nick, so maybe we stop with the breaking and entering, huh?"

Nick looked at him for a long moment and then nodded.

"So, what do you want?" Tony asked again, sitting down on the sofa.

"I have two recommendations for the Avengers Initiative."

"Hmm?"

...

_**January 10th, 2012**_

"_... An eagerly awaited announcement from the Avengers Initiative has been made, and the roster had been confirmed. _

"_Colonel Rhodes, in charge of the War Machine armor, will take the lead of the team. _

"_Tony Stark, the CTO of Stark Industries and piloting the Iron Man armor, will be his second in command. _

"_Doctor Bruce Banner, a leading scientist and best known for his work on gamma radiation and nuclear physics will be bringing both brains and brawn to the team, as both himself and his alter ego, the Hulk. _

"_Steve Rogers, the Original Captain America. You'll all remember the announcement of his survival after decades spent in the ice following his heroic actions during World War II, and it's now been confirmed that he will in fact, continue his quest to protect America. _

"_James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, the longest serving Prisoner of War. He'll be taking the moniker of the Winter Soldier, and with both his enhanced body and Tony Stark made metal arm, he'll be working alongside his best friend to protect us as he did so many years ago. _

"_Sam Wilson and Riley Biers, Military personal who will be tasked with civilian removal and extraction with the help of the EXO-7 Falcon wings. _

"_And last but certainly not least, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, both former government agents. _

"_It's quite the line up, and with the promise of it being forever in flux, we can't imagine that there would ever be a threat that these people cannot defeat." _

…

_**January 19th, 2012 **_

He was nervous. Today was the first meeting of all the team together, and after so much work, Tony was ridiculously nervous. After so much time, he needed this to go well. The Avengers needed to be stronger, better, unbreakable if they were going to be able to face what was to come.

Even though they had Loki to deal with first, Tony was still thinking years ahead.

Thanos was coming. Not for a while, they had time but… he couldn't help but think about what they'd done with that time before and…

It wouldn't happen that way again. It couldn't, because Tony had already changed so many of the things that caused conflict. The Accord were no longer a chain that Thaddeus Ross held, Bucky was happy and healing and reunited with Steve.

Steve was getting therapy and help that he didn't have the first time around. Rhodey was close by, closer than he'd been before, and protected in the doubly reinforced War Machine suit.

Tony wanted to believe that nothing could go wrong and yet he didn't believe it because… when had fate ever been kind?

"Sir, if you're to make it on time, you should be leaving now," JARVIS informed him quietly, seeming to realise Tony was feeling somewhat fragile.

Tony nodded. "Um. Yeah, I'm going, J. In… In a minute."

"The suit is on standby, ready for deployment."

"Oh. I was… going to drive?"

"Colonel Rhodes said that there may be some training exercises, Sir. You'll be needing the suit."

Tony grumbled, "This is why I need to make the Nanotech a thing. Alright J, let's go."

Tony flew to the Compound at a leisurely pace, despite JARVIS's well intentioned nagging about being late. Rhodey knew Tony, he knew not to expect Tony to be on time for anything.

Of course, being slightly late (only twenty minutes dammit), meant that he was the last to arrive and the nerves in his stomach intensified as the suit released to let him step out.

"Why am I not at all surprised that you're late?" Rhodey asked, hugging Tony when he stepped close enough.

"Aren't you glad it was only twenty minutes and not four hours, Platypus? I'm _wounded." _

"Of course you are."

"Spangles," Tony greeted Steve, shaking the offered hands. Steve's eyes twinkled at the name while Bucky let out a choked laugh. "Robo-Buck."

He greeted the others a little more sedately, or he did at least until he got to Sam and Riley, who seemed to be hanging back a little unsure.

"Wings 1, Wings 2, nice to see you again."

"Did you just rip off Dr Seuss?" Rhodey asked, shaking his head. "You should be ashamed."

Tony let his head hang. "I am, Sourpatch. Smite me."

"You're smited. Get your ass inside."

Tony laughed but followed the rest of them inside, Rhodey bringing up the rear. They gathered around the large meeting table, in the room Tony had added for debriefing. One of the new rules of the Avengers was a debriefing following every mission.

Rhodey smiled at them all from the head of the table. "So… I'm not going to make anyone do trust falls—" Tony snorted, interrupting. Rhodey rolled his eyes and mock glared at him. "But today is literally just a getting to know your teammates a little bit kinda day. We can chill in here, or out on the grounds if you'd prefer. I do have a training schedule for you all to look at, but we can do that later."

"Are we gonna play 'Never Have I Ever'?" Clint asked, leaning back in his chair with a grin. "Or twenty questions? Or, ohh, truth or truth?"

"Truth or truth?" Tony asked, tilting his head to the side. "What's life without a little dare?"

"Truth or Dare was dangerous enough with you when we were still in MIT," Rhodey intervened, pointing at Tony. "If you think imma let you play it with a bunch of enhanced superheroes, you can think again, sunshine."

"You spoil all my fun," Tony pouted.

"He is literally you," Bucky said, nudging Steve with his shoulder. "Except smaller and with better puppy dog eyes."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Steve replied haughtily, though the amusement in his eyes gave him away.

They fell into conversation easily after that. Bucky, Rhodey and Riley seemed to bond over being the 'sensible' friends, while Steve, Tony and Sam exchanged stories of being little shits.

Natasha and Clint engaged Bruce in conversation, asking questions about the places he's been to, and the things he'd seen on his travels,and before they knew what was happening, three hours had passed them by.

"Okay, sorry to be the adult, but I need everyone to have a quick look at the training schedule so you can let me know of anything that you can't make."

Rhodey passed out the schedules.

"It seems like a lot of travel," Steve murmured doubtfully, biting his lip when he saw the schedule.

Tony frowned. "Have you not moved in yet?"

Steve blinked. "What?"

"You all have rooms in the east wing. Rhodey and Brucie already live here, I kinda assumed most of you would be moving in today to be honest."

"I… didn't know that was an option," Steve admitted.

"The emails went out a week—I'm an idiot." Tony shook his head. "Steve, has anyone even shown you how email works?"

Steve just looked at him blankly.

"I'm gonna repulser Nick in the face," Tony muttered. "Okay, I'm busy tomorrow, but the day after that, I'll sit down with you and go over basic tech, okay?"

Smiling, Steve nodded. "Thanks Tony."

"Okay, I gotta go," Tony said, checking his watch. "Pep will dead me dead if I'm late. Steve, pack up your stuff tomorrow and we'll move you over here the next day, kay?"

Steve nodded, and Tony saluted the room before he left. It had been a good day.

…

_**January 21st, 2012 **_

"... and then you just press the little bin if you don't want it. We can have FRIDAY arrange your emails for you, take out all the junk you don't need and then if you just make sure you check your emails daily, you'll be good to go."

Steve nodded. "That… actually made sense," he said, and he looked a little surprised by that. When Tony arched an eyebrow, he explained, "Fury had one of his techies go over things with me but he talked really fast and was just… really impatient, so in the end, it was easier to just say that I got it so he'd lay off."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you'd think they didn't know you're from the forties or something."

"So, where's your room? I saw the other's names on the doors when we passed but I didn't see one for you?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't live here. I live in the city, in the tower."

"Oh. Why?"

Tony blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a part of the team, right? Doesn't seem right that the rest of us live together and you don't. You should be here with us, at least some of the time."

A warm feeling was spreading through Tony's chest, and he didn't understand what it was for a minute. Then he realised that it was the feeling of being _wanted. _

"I, uh, I'll see if I can figure something out."

…

_**January 25th, 2012**_

Tony was a lot of things, and he'd been accused of being oblivious too many times to count during his life. At least half of the time, he couldn't even argue with it.

But one thing he'd always paid attention to was his friends.

Which was why he was certain this hadn't happened last time. He was sitting in a restaurant with Pepper and Rhodey, _feeling like a third wheel. _They were smiling at one another, and Pepper had blushed _three times _at things Rhodey had said.

_Pepper didn't blush. _

Now, Tony might have been oblivious about some things, but he would have seen this. Which meant this was new.

Huh.

Tony wasn't sure how he felt about that. The window for him and Pepper had passed, and while he was sad about it, he'd seen how much happier Pepper had been than she was the first time around, so he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

But this… could he watch Pepper and Rhodey get together?

Well, he'd have to if they did because he wouldn't ever hurt either of them by… but it was weird. Just the idea of it was enough to make his brain hurt.

And what if they got together and then moved on from him together and then he was just left—

"Tones? You alright?"

Tony blinked and looked up to see them both watching him, concern evident in their eyes.

"Fine, sorry. Got lost in a train of thought. What were you saying?"

"Just telling Pepper about the first Avengers bonding session. It went well, right?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, it was good."

"Have you given any more thought to what Steve said, about you living at the Compound at least part time?" Rhodey asked.

Shrugging, Tony shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I guess I can spend a bit more time there, but… I don't really understand why I need to be there if not for training or whatever."

Rhodey softened, but it was Pepper that replied.

"One day, you're going to realise that people like you being around just because you're you," she murmured, leaning over to squeeze his hand.

Rhodey was nodding in agreement, and Tony realised that even if they did get together… they'd always have a place for him.

Honestly… he was okay with that.

…

_**January 28th, 2012 **_

The workshop was quiet. Tony knew that Bruce didn't love it when Tony had his music blasting, and since they were both working in there, he'd forgone his usual noise out of respect.

"J, look at this here and tell me if you can see any problems with the structure, will you?" Tony asked, staring at the hologram. There was something about it that he couldn't put his finger on and it was irritating him.

"I can have a look at it, Dr Stark?" Bruce offered.

"I told you to call me Tony," Tony replied with a small smile. He gestured to the hologram. "Help yourself."

Bruce nodded.

"Why do you call me that?" Tony asked then, his head tilting to the side.

"What?"

"Dr Stark. Nobody ever calls me that."

Bruce blinked. "You have three PhD's, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"You deserve the respect that they offer. You put the work in to get them, so… You called me Dr Banner the first time we met for the same reason, Tony."

"Huh."

Bruce smiled slightly and turned his attention to the holograms. He frowned and tilted his head. "What is this?"

"I, erm. Well. When you go green as it were, and then turn back, you generally lose your pants, yeah? So… stretchy pants that will snap back once you change back from Jolly Green to Bruce."

"You're… working on stretchy pants… for me?"

Tony blinked. "Yes?"

"Why?"

"Do you like being naked? Is it a kink? Am I kink shaming you unintentionally? Damn it—"

Bruce's laughter broke into Tony's speech, as he shook his head. "No, it's not a _kink, _Tony. It's just… I know you have a lot on your plate at any given time and… you don't have to do this, you know?"

"Well, I want to so… help me figure it out?"

Bruce grinned and nodded. "Sure thing."

…

**March 1st, 2012 **

"I don't know if I can do this," Steve murmured, leaning against the wall outside the door. He was breathing heavily, and Tony only hesitated for a second before he reached over to squeeze his arm.

"You don't have to go in there," he said quietly. "And I won't think any less of you if you choose not to. But… personally, I think it'll be good for you. She's having a good day, Steve. I checked before we came."

Steve looked up and met his eyes. "You'll be here?"

"I'll wait right out here for you, I promise."

Steve nodded and then, with a deep breath, he turned to push the door open.

Tony waited patiently, halfheartedly flicking through some of the emails that had been building up. He marked a few of them to read properly later that evening and glanced up at the door. He'd been doing that every few minutes since Steve had entered the room, he couldn't seem to help himself.

He hadn't seen Peggy for quite a few years. He spoke to her on the phone occasionally, but… he'd tried to tell himself for the longest time that he hadn't been to see her because he was busy, because he had too much to do in New York to take the time, or because he'd have time later.

Now… now he could admit to himself that it was because he was scared. Peggy had been a major influence on his childhood. To see her old and frail was… horrifying. He'd never been great with sickness, not since watching Ana fall to illness when he'd been younger, and Peggy had always been the exact opposite to frail in Tony's mind.

The door opened, and Tony looked up from his tablet to see Steve lingering in the doorway.

"She'd like to see you," he said softly. "But she said she understands if you can't."

Tony swallowed hard. His hands were suddenly sweating, and he wiped them on his trousers. "I, uh."

"Do you remember telling me that it would be worth it?" Steve asked gently.

Tony nodded.

Steve held his hand out for Tony to take. "It's worth it."

Slowly, so slowly, Tony lifted his hand and let Steve pull him to his feet. Steve gestured him into the room and then followed him in, staying back to give them an illusion of privacy.

Peggy looked… beautiful. She was older, much older than the last time Tony had seen her, but she was still beautiful.

"Hey, Aunt Peg," he murmured, stepping closer.

She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling. "Hello, Poppet."

A single tear fell onto Tony's cheek and he leant forwards, wrapping his arms around her carefully.

"Oh, don't cry, Poppet."

"It's good to see you," Tony said, pulling back just enough to meet her eyes. He crouched slightly in front of her chair. "I'm sorry I haven't come for so long."

"I understand, Tony," she said, cupping his cheek. "Never once have you ignored a call from me, and I've been receiving those beautiful bouquets from you for years. I know you care, sweetheart."

Tony nodded. "I do. I've missed you."

Steve stepped forward and sat down in the armchair close by. He squeezed Tony's shoulder gently as he passed.

When they left, an hour later, Tony felt lighter, like he'd dropped a weight he'd never realised he'd been carrying.

…

_**May 2nd, 2012 **_

He'd debated on stopping the invasion in its tracks, but he'd known he couldn't. When the call came in from Fury though, Tony couldn't help but wonder if he'd done the wrong thing. There could have been another way to get hold of the sceptre, or maybe he could have worked with the tesseract alone and been done with the whole thing.

But Tony didn't know everything, and he'd learnt his lessons so many times over that he wouldn't let himself believe he did.

He didn't know another way to get to the mind stone, and he didn't know another way to have Thor and Loki present, so while it wasn't perfect, Tony knew he hadn't had a choice.

It was happening mostly the way Tony remembered it, Loki had destroyed the base and gotten away with the tesseract, though with Clint safe at the base, it had been another agent that he'd hypnotised with the sceptre.

Rhodey finished explaining what he knew and then he smiled grimly at them.

"Avengers, assemble!"

…

_**May 3rd, 2012 **_

Clint flew the jet, Nat by his side. Tony and Steve sat in the back, talking quietly. Tony knew that he could have handled this by himself, but he also wanted to ease Steve into his role, and this fight had been relatively easy.

Not to mention Thor would be arriving on the way back.

Besides, nostalgic as it was, Tony was looking forward to Steve having his back, like it had been last time. Even if it hadn't lasted long, knowing Steve was there at his back had always made Tony feel safe.

It was nice to have that feeling again.

…

_**May 4th, 2012**_

The atmosphere on the helicarrier couldn't have been more different this time. Tony worked quietly with Bruce, and the others puttered around. Fury and Coulson were talking to Thor.

Rhodey had been watching Thor with his head tilted to the side slightly. Tony wandered over to him and rested his chin on Rhodey's shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking, Honeybear?"

"I'm thinking… that a god would be an interesting addition to the Avengers Initiative."

Tony snorted. "That's certainly one word for it."

"You don't agree?"

"I agree. Sort of. Let's just… see how things go for now, huh?"

A beep caught their attention, and Bruce looked up to meet Tony's eyes, his own panicked.

"I think we have a prob—"

He was interrupted by a blast to the side of the Helicarrier.

Well. Time to go.

…

"I can close it!" Natasha called out over the comms. "Let me close it."

"Wait! I've got a nuke coming in in less than a minute, and… I know just where to put it."

"Tony… you can't," Rhodey murmured. "That's a one way trip."

"It will _level _New York, Rhodey. I'll be fine… have a little faith."

"Don't do this, Tones," Rhodey begged. "You're not allowed to leave me like this."

"Sour patch… I love you. I have to do this. Please just… trust me, okay?"

There was a pause and then a sigh. "Do it."

…

_**May 5th, 2012 **_

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard!" Thor demanded.

"No," Tony disagreed. "It doesn't. Because Asgard clearly didn't protect it when they had it last, did they?"

"You dare—"

"Yes, I dare, because I've just seen my home almost get destroyed because of the power of that thing!" Tony snapped. "Yes, we managed to stop the invasion, and yes, it turned out well in the end but people still died. A lot less than if we'd been there, but those deaths still matter!"

Fury walked into the room, silencing them as he handed over the sceptre to Tony, raising his eyebrow.

"Are you going to explain a little more now, Stark? I've been very patient so far."

The worst of it was that Tony couldn't even argue. Fury had been patient, barely pushing Tony at all when it came to the things he clearly knew about when he shouldn't.

Tony accepted the sceptre and nodded slowly. "A little more. I can… do that."

"The tesseract is an infinity stone," he said, glancing Thor's way. "This sceptre, is an infinity stone. It's why the sceptre could penetrate the barrier around the tesseract when Loki had it up on the tower."

He looked around the room and then back at Thor.

"It needs to be destroyed," Tony said flatly. "Thanos, The Mad Titan, is going to gather the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all humanity. We cannot allow that to happen."

Thor stared at him for a long moment. "How do you have knowledge of this, Man Of Iron?"

"I… can't answer that. I know you have no reason to believe me but ask your brother. Loki was a pawn in Thanos' game. He has green eyes. When we were on the helicarrier, his eyes were blue. Loki was being controlled as much as the agents _he _controlled were."

"You're saying Loki isn't a bad guy?" Steve asked, from the corner of the room.

"Eh, he's of questionable morals, but this wasn't exactly on him. He's a _trickster god,_ I feel like if he'd been putting in a little effort, we wouldn't have won so easily, you know?"

"That… makes a horrible amount of sense," Sam muttered, wincing when Riley hit his shoulder.

"Hush up, the adults are talking."

Tony chuckled, making them both look up and blush at being caught out.

"Look, this is a big deal. I can't… explain a lot. And I know that that's a really shitty thing to be saying when we're a team, but it's… it's the way it is. What I can tell you is that this is the only way that I can see it working out for the best. We've got… so much coming, and it's going to be a lot but together… together we can win.

"But for now… for now, we need to make sure that Thanos cannot unite the six stones."

Thor tilted his head and stared at Tony for a long moment. Tony almost flinched away from the stare, it was almost like the god was looking through him, reading his every thought straight from his brain.

"Mjolnir can destroy the stone," he said finally. "The mind stone will be the easiest. If we only have to break one of them—"

Tony shook his head. "Destroy them both."

"Man of Iron—"

"Having the tesseract on Asgard will make your planet a target. Thor… you can't beat him. Not alone."

"You are positive of this?"

"Yes."

"Then… I will take your word."

Tony nodded. "Have at it, Point Break."

Thor took a deep breath, and raised the hammer high.

…

_**May 5th, 2012 (later)**_

"We should head home. We can run the debrief tomorrow. For tonight, I think food and rest," Rhodey said, looking around at the team.

"Hey, we should have a movie night," Sam suggested, lips tilting up. "Steve and Bucky have like, a million movies that they gotta see."

Rhodey nodded. "Good idea. Movie and a takeaway."

Tony smiled at the team and patted Rhodey's shoulder. "Have a good night, Sour Patch. I'll see you tomorrow. Give J a heads-up when you've got a time for me, okay?"

Rhodey frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the tower. Loki made a bloody mess of it—"

"Tony," Bucky said, taking a step forward. "Come home."

Tony looked from Bucky, to Steve who looked hopeful, and then Rhodey, who was watching him with affection.

"We'll even let you pick the movie," Rhodey promised.

Tony grinned. He remembers the reaction to Jurassic Park had been particularly amusing.

…

_**May 7th 2012**_

"Sooooo, when are ya gonna ask Pep out?"

Rhodey spat out the mouthful of beer and glared at Tony while he howled with laughter.

"Was there any need for that?"

"Oh, so much need," Tony confirmed, still laughing. "Like, all the need."

"Anyway, what are you talking about?" Rhodey asked, looking down. "I'm not going to ask Pepper out."

Tony frowned. "Why the hell not? She's perfect, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's—"

"That's why I'm not asking her out," Rhodey said, pointing at Tony. "Pepper… she's your endgame, Tones. I've known that for years."

"Oh. I. No, Sour Patch. That's… not going to happen. Not ever."

"But—"

Tony shook his head. "No. I appreciate the thought, I really do, but me and Pep? I love her, Rhodey, so much, but us in a relationship would be explosive. In a very not good way."

"So… you wouldn't mind?"

Tony shook his head and smiled. "No, Platypus. I don't mind. You… you're my best friend. If anyone was going to treat Pep the way I hope she'd be treated, well, I wouldn't trust anyone more than I trust you."

"Thanks, Tones."

"Uh huh. Now I'm getting hives from emotions so can we go blow shit up for a while?"

"Lead the way."

…

_**June 21st, 2012 **_

Tony was sitting on the sofa in the dark, twisting a tumbler of whisky between his hands. He was tired, so very tired, but the nightmares had been particularly vicious for the last few days and the last thing Tony wanted to do was suffer through more of them.

"You okay?"

He startled, turning quickly to see Clint approaching. The man jumped over the back of the sofa and settled in beside Tony, putting his legs over Tony's lap as though it was a normal thing to do.

"I'm fine," Tony replied, the words leaving his lips automatically. He was always fine, after all. He didn't have much choice.

"No you're not. It's okay, you know?"

"What's okay?"

"To not be fine. None of us are expecting you to always be fine. Nobody is always fine."

Tony sighed. "I guess."

"Nightmares suck," Clint said, staring at the space just behind Tony's head. "I never sleep properly when Phil isn't beside me now. It's problematic, given our lives."

"Phil? Wait… you mean Agent Agent?"

Clint snorted. "Yeah, Tony. I mean Agent _Phil _Coulson."

And with just that one sentence, Clint short circuited Tony's brain. Had that been a thing last time? The first time. When Coulson died? Or… when they thought he'd died? Had Clint been going through that while they were killing chitauri and eating shawarma?

"Huh. I… didn't know that you two were a… thing?"

"Not many people do. I like to keep my private life private. Less chance of anyone using him as leverage against me, or vice versa."

"So… why tell me?"

"You gonna use him as leverage to get something out of me, Tones?"

"Well no, but—"

"I trust you," Clint said simply. "I know you wouldn't use the information to hurt me or him."

"Huh."

Clint glanced at the dark screen of the tv. "You know, you're missing the greatest invention since the bow, right?"

Tony blinked then frowned. "What?"

Clint nodded to the tv. "Late night infomercials."

…

_**July 4th, 2012**_

"Why are you suddenly interested in SHIELD interference, when you were adamant the Avengers should be their own organisation?" Fury asked, eyebrow raised.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I didn't say I wanted to suddenly be back under your thumb, Nicky. I just feel like having a liaison between the Avengers and SHIELD would be a good idea."

"Uh huh. And you want that liaison to be Coulson?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"At least half of us already know him," Tony replied with a shrug. "And he's not so incompetent that I'd want to kill him. And he's no so easily scared that he'd wet himself when faced with Nat and Riley arguing over whether The Great British Bake Off is an acceptable thing to binge watch — save your sanity and don't ask."

"And this has absolutely nothing to do with the relationship between Coulson and Barton, no?"

"Of course it doesn't."

"Of course."

"Thank you," Tony said, a small grin on his face.

"I haven't said yes, yet."

"Uh huh."

…

**July 7th, 2012 **

"Thank you."

Tony looked up to see Clint offering a fresh cup of coffee.

"Don't know what you're talking about, but thanks for the coffee."

...

_**November 16th, 2012 **_

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Tony asked leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, a shiteating grin on his face.

Bucky and Sam sprang apart, each tripping over excuses and blushing madly.

Tony snorted. "No need to be so embarrassed, boys, just maybe we don't make out where everybody has to eat, huh?"

"We were just—"

"It's erm, not what it erm—"

"And then he just—"

Tony laughed and turned away, singing, "Bucky and Sa-am, sitting in a tree, G…"

…

**December 25th, 2012**

Tony stood in the doorway, a tumbler of whiskey held loosely in his hand. The whole team were in the living room, talking amongst themselves. The day had been full on and so much, and yet, Tony didn't think he'd ever had a happier Christmas in his life.

They'd unwrapped presents together, ate the biggest Christmas lunch he'd ever seen together, they'd watched the Grinch, and stolen chocolates from one another. They'd laughed and joked, and a couple of them had even shed a few tears at the more emotional gifts that had been exchanged.

Tony couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd felt this content.

"You look… happy."

Tony turned his head to find Pepper standing beside him. She had a glass of wine in her hand and a wide smile on her face and she looked adorable in Iron man shorts and a war machine t-shirt, with long fluffy socks on her feet.

"I am happy, Pep."

"I'm glad. It's all I ever wanted for you."

"I know," Tony replied softly. "I'm happy you're happy too, you know? You and Rhodey… it's good."

"Yeah?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. It's… I like it when you're both happy, and that you're doing it together? Even better."

Pepper grinned. "You know, if we ever get married, we're going to have the biggest fight over who gets you."

Tony matched her grin with one of his own. "I'm a billionaire. How much is it going to cost me to get an outfit that's half Best Man suit, half Maid Of Honour dress?"

Pepper's laughter drew the attention of the others, and before he knew it, he was being dragged back into the mess of the tangled limbs of the team, all questioning just what had made Pepper laugh so hard.

Yeah… _Best Christmas Ever. _

…

_**February 3rd, 2013 **_

"Okay, but you both have bedrooms. You do know that, right?"

Bucky and Sam broke apart, and Bucky looked over Sam's shoulder. "Why is always you that catches us? Are you having JARVIS watch us so you know to come and interrupt?"

"You caught me," Tony replied breezily, winking at Bucky. "I live to be a cockblock. It's my life's calling."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you do it to Phil and Clint too, or is it just us?"

"I rang Pep and Rhodey while they were… occupied a few weeks ago if that counts."

"You… you mean they answered the phone?"

Tony snorted. "It's me. Of course they did. I don't think any of you understand the sheer amount of trouble I can get into when I'm not being monitored. It's like… leaving a kid alone with a pile of chocolate. Terrible idea, yet still kinda fun."

Bucky sighed and shook his head. "Why are you Steve?"

…

_**May 13th, 2013 **_

"Nope, nope, nope and nope."

"But sushi," Tony said, as the suit retracted around him. "It's karma."

"If I ever see squid again, I won't be responsible for my actions," Clint snapped, stomping down the corridor towards the decontamination showers.

Tony, Steve and Nat walked behind him at a more sedate pace. They'd all need a shower too, of course, but the little splashes of squid ink on them were nothing to the way Clint dripped it with every step he took.

"Well, he did say he wanted to try out the exploding arrows," Nat said with a shrug. "Guess he knows that they work, now."

Tony snorted. "I'm somewhat offended that he didn't realise my arrows would go with a boom."

"Pretty sure he wasn't expecting the squid to… blow up quite like that though," Steve commented, barely managing to hold his laughter.

"You're a bunch of twatwaffles," Clint called back without turning around. "I hate all of you."

…

_**July 27th, 2013**_

Tony woke up in the hospital.

It wasn't a new experience, but it didn't stop it from being irritating. When he looked around, he blinked in surprise to see the entire team crammed around his bed, squished up beside one another to make room.

"I… How much did you terrorise the staff to have this allowed?" he asked.

Sam snorted. "Bold of you to assume we gave them a choice."

"They're going to hate us," Tony complained. "And since I'm the one that they're going to insist on sticking needles in, that doesn't bode well for me."

Rhodey snorted. "As if you wouldn't be terrorising them if you were here alone. In fact, we're doing them a favour just by being here."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Right. Just doing your civic duty. I gotcha."

They all smiled at him, and well, if Tony felt especially warm in his chest… nobody needed to know about that.

…

_**October 31st, 2013**_

Tony was crying. Actually crying. Rhodey held him up, laughing himself, though in fairness it was mostly at Tony.

Steve and Bucky were standing by the door, both watching on with amused smiles on their faces.

Clint was in much the same position as Tony, though Phil was holding him up with a put upon look on his face.

"It's not that funny," Sam muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You'd think he'd never seen costumes before," Riley agreed, shaking his head.

"Rhodey, Rhodey," Tony panted. "Thing 1 and Thing 2. They remembered! This is beautiful!"

And then he was laughing again.

Eventually Steve got bored of waiting to leave and hefted Tony over his shoulder in a perfectly executed fireman's lift.

Tony simple bent his elbow and rested his chin in his hand and let Steve carry him.

…

_**November 15th, 2013. **_

"Why didn't he call us in?" Steve asked, frowning. "We could have helped."

"Perhaps he didn't think we could? Or would? Honestly, Thor doesn't really know us, I don't think we can take offence to this," Tony replied, his eyes on the TV that was broadcasting the destruction in Greenwich. "Besides, we have no idea what's actually going on."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Even you don't know what's going on?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Even I don't know what's going on. I'm not omniscient, you know?"

"Ehhh, I beg to differ," Sam retorted. "You creepy."

"You're just sore that I keep catching you and the snowflake getting busy in _public areas _of the Compound," Tony replied airily.

Steve snorted but sobered quickly. "Back to Thor. Are we heading to Greenwich, just in case?"

Rhodey shook his head. "Not this time. We're on standby, just in case but… it seems to be done with, whatever it was that happened. Until one of us can speak with Thor, we're going to have to stay curious, I'm afraid."

…

_**December 20th, 2013**_

"Man of Iron."

Tony blinked. The last person he'd expected to see when he arrived at the Compound was Thor.

"Thor," he greeted, looking around at his team. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to offer my service to the Avengers," Thor said quietly. "I have much to make up for, and I believe assisting this team you have built will be the best way for me to do so."

"Uh huh. Aren't you like… crown Prince of another planet? How's that going to work?"

"I have renounced the throne," Thor said. "I will always have love for my planet, and of course if they have need of me, I'll return to Asgard, but my Lady Jane is here, and I have a great desire to remain with her. Midgard has always welcomed me before, I hope the same might be true now."

Tony nodded slowly. "Well, it's your call, Honeybear," he said, winking at Rhodey. "But… before any of that, are you going to tell us what was up with the scene in Greenwich?"

Thor smiled. "Of course, Friend Anthony. Join us, and I shall tell you of the most recent battles!"

…

**March 5th, 2014. **

"Fucking Doom."

"At least it's just… robots, this time. Remember the—"

"We agreed never to speak of that again."

_**July 24th, 2014. **_

"How did you even know about the suits?" Hope asked, her head tilted slightly in confusion. "My dad is already paranoid as all hell, Tony, you're gonna make him worse!"

Tony snorted. "Well… what Hank doesn't need to know ain't gonna hurt him, is it?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "And you want me and Scott to join the Avengers as Ant Man and the Wasp?"

Tony nodded. "Uh huh."

"You know Scott can be…"

"Uh huh," Tony repeated, before Hope could even think of a word to describe him. She laughed.

"I'll think about it," she promised, sipping her coffee.

Tony smiled. "No pressure. Just… you know my number, yeah?"

…

_**April 28th, 2015**_

The scene was familiar, but perhaps even worse than it had been the first time around. Tony didn't understand how it was happening, but the fear was debilitating.

His team, all of his team, dead around him.

Steve's eyes, flat and betrayed, accusing Tony of not doing enough.

As Tony blinked away the vision, to find himself back in the abandoned warehouse, he slumped against the wall. How? How had this happened?

Hydra had given Wanda and Pietro their powers with the Mind Stone. The Mind Stone that had been destroyed. Tony knew it was because he'd watched Thor break it into tiny pieces with Mjolnir. He knew it was gone, because the pieces had been separated and destroyed even further, turned into ash.

How was this still happening?

"Tony?"

He turned to see Steve looking at him with concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Tony replied absently. "We done here?"

"Yeah… yeah, we're done. Are you sure you're okay?"

Tony nodded once, sharp and firm. "I'm fine. I just… I just want to go home."

…

_**May 1st, 2015**_

Tony spent three days fighting with his memories of _before, _trying to think of a way that the witch twins could still exist even without the stone.

He couldn't think of one.

Clearly Hydra had come up with another way to give them powers, which was worrying in and of itself.

The question quickly became what Tony was going to do about it. Wanda had become part of the team the first time around, and Pietro had died saving Clint. Could Tony find a way to turn them to the good side without needless death or destruction?

Did he want to?

He'd never shared the same delusion that Wanda was 'just a kid', and he'd never been truly comfortable with her presence on the team; not to mention what she'd caused Bruce to do the first time around. Pietro… Tony had no idea what he was like. He was a fast little fucker, but aside from that, all Tony knew of him was that he hated Tony because of a bomb that Tony was relatively sure wasn't even his tech.

As conceited as it may seem, if it _had _been an SI bomb, it wouldn't have malfunctioned and not gone off. Given the amount of copies on the market, it seemed much more likely that it was one of those.

Was it worth trying to save them, trying to turn them, when it could backfire so badly? The team had been doing so well, had turned into the family they'd always had the potential to be. Was it worth the chance of sacrificing that?

With no other choice, he sent Rhodey a message, asking him to call for a team debrief as soon as possible.

…

_**May 1st, 2015**_

"Is this one of those things that you just… know about?" Steve asked, leaning against the table.

"I guess," Tony replied. "But… it's different to what I would have… expected, so honestly, I'm blind on this. I just know that… it's a threat that needs to be dealt with one way or another and it needs to be done soon. I have… no idea what's going to come of it and…" He shook his head. "I'm worried."

"Okay, so what do we actually know for certain?" Clint asked.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are Hydra agents," Tony said with a sigh. "Wanda has some pretty damaging powers, including telekinesis, telepathy, and energy manipulation. She can cause visions and invoke… emotions with it. It's not a fun experience."

"The bunker," Steve said, tilting his head. "She was there?"

Tony nodded, rubbing at his temple. "I wasn't expecting her and it threw me for a loop. I'm sorry I lied to you when you asked if I was okay."

"What did she show you, Tones?" Rhodey asked softly.

Swallowing hard, Tony told them the truth. "All of you, dead, except…. Steve wasn't. He, uh, he said I could have done more. Could have saved you. I…"

"Well, that just proves it's fake," Steve said flatly. "Because you've always done everything in your power, and even a few things not in your power, for this team. I'd never, ever, think that you'd done anything but your best for us, Tony. Not ever."

"Anyway," Tony said, fighting against the threatening emotion. "Pietro is Wanda's twin, and the only power I know he has is being ridiculously fast. Like… almost invisible blur fast. If he has any other powers… I don't know about them."

"And you weren't expecting this to happen?" Bucky asked, eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"No. No, can't say I was."

"Do you have any idea where they're based?" Rhodey asked.

"Sokovia."

"I'll fill in the forms for a reconnaissance mission to Sokovia, and we'll see if we can unearth anything," Rhodey said. "Sam, Riley, Tones, Bruce and Hope? Any objections?"

"Bruce… you should sit this one out," Tony said softly, as everyone else nodded their agreement.

Bruce tilted his head. "One of those things?"

Tony nodded, smile tight. "Yeah. One of those things. You know it's not—"

"If you think it's best, then I'll stay here," Bruce promised, squeezing Tony's shoulder. "I trust you."

Rhodey stared at the two of them for a moment and then shrugged. "Steve?"

Steve nodded. "Of course."

Bucky sighed. "You're volunteering Steve Rogers for a _stealth mission. _Are you insane?"

"I can be stealthy!"

"You're about as stealthy as a dinosaur on a unicycle," Bucky replied, completely unimpressed. "You've never seen a problem you can't punch, Stevie. You can't punch on a recon mission. You gotta sit and be patient."

Steve's cheeks flushed slightly, and Tony couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping him.

"I can be patient," Steve muttered, glancing at Tony.

Bucky softened. "I know you want to help, Pal," he said gently. "Just… take point from Tony on this one, okay? No charging in shield up and fists raised."

…

_**May 6th, 2015**_

They found nothing.

The main base in Sokovia was _empty. _

On the flight back, Tony sat alone, his head in his hands. A hand landed on his back, making him jump.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked, her voice gentle.

Tony looked at her for a long moment before he shook his head. "I… no. I have a really bad feeling about this."

…

_**May 9th, 2015 **_

"Can't sleep?"

Tony looked up to see Riley standing by the doorway.

"Nightmares," Tony admitted quietly. "I just… I hate not knowing what's going to happen."

Riley's lips tilted up in a smile. "You know, that's how the rest of us feel almost all the time. I won't pretend to know how you know the things you do but… I see the strain it puts on you sometimes. We all do. You know you only have to let us know if there's anything we can do to help, right?"

Tony nodded.

"Jungle Book?" Riley asked then, walking into the room and sitting down on the sofa. "I promise I won't laugh when you sing along with the songs?"

Tony smiled. "Deal."

…

_**May 13th, 2015 **_

"Sir, there's a situation at the Compound."

Tony froze and glanced at Pepper. "What kind of a situation?"

"It would appear that a Hydra group is descending. The Compound is surrounded, Sir. Colonel Rhodes has sent out the assemble alert."

"Shit," Tony muttered. "Pep, I gotta—"

"Go," she told him, pulling the paperwork they'd been going over towards her. "Be careful. And, keep an eye on Jim, please?"

Tony pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Always do, Pep. Always do."

The suit folded around him as he stepped out onto the tower roof, and Tony set off for the Compound, JARVIS in his ear.

"Is the whole team there, J?"

"They are, Sir. Thor arrived just minutes ago, and the rest were already on site. They've split into teams already and are engaging as we speak, Sir. Colonel Rhodes has asked that you join Thor, Steve and Bucky on the front lawns."

"On it. Connect me to the comms as soon as we're in range, J."

…

"—Son of a bitch, he's fast!" Clint muttered. "You weren't fucking kidding, were you, Shellhead?"

"In this case, I really hate to say I told you so," Tony replied. "How are you getting on back there?"

"We're… getting on," Nat replied, slightly breathless. "Anytime you want to come join us, you're more than welcome."

"Be there soon," Bucky replied, as Tony blasted the last three Hydra goons on the front lawn.

…

"Christ, did someone give them the blueprints for the weak points of the Compound, or what?" Sam grumbled, as Tony flew past him.

"Weak points," Tony scoffed. "How dare!"

…

"_RILEY_!"

"SOMEONE CATCH HIM!"

…

"_BUCKY, DUCK_!"

…

"_RHODEY, LOOK OUT_!"

…

"_HOPE, MOVE_!"

…

_**May 14th, 2015**_

Tony slumped against the wall and his legs crumbled beneath him, letting him slide down until his bum hit the floor.

It was arse o'clock in the morning, and they still hadn't received any updates.

Steve, Sam and Clint were sleeping restlessly in the uncomfortable armchairs of the SHIELD medical waiting area. Nat watched Tony with sympathy in her eyes, even though her face was an emotionless blank slate.

Once upon a time, Tony would have thought she didn't care. Now he knew it was because she was even worse than him about emotions; she didn't know how to deal with them, particularly worry and grief.

Thor had returned to Asgard immediately after the last of Hydra had been put down, muttering something about a vision and making promises to return, and Bruce was sleeping in one of the medical rooms, completely worn out after the unexpected necessity of a Hulk appearance.

"Did we get them?" Scott asked, rolling his shoulders as he leant against the wall across the room from Tony.

"Hmm?"

"The two you were worried about. The twins?"

Nat nodded, glancing at Tony. "They're both dead. Thor lashed out at the girl when she showed him something, and Clint caught the boy with an arrow through his chest."

Tony didn't know if he should be relieved or grieving. He had so many emotions churning inside of him that he couldn't find space to really care about either of them at the moment. Four of the team were in beds, locked away in rooms that they couldn't visit yet because they were all fighting for their lives .

Nothing like this had happened before. Sure, one or even two of them could be injured on a mission. It happened, and their jobs were dangerous.

But this… this wasn't anything Tony was prepared to deal with.

"Tony?"

Tony looked up from where he was holding his head in his hands to see Pepper standing in the doorway, hair a mess and expression tight with worry.

"I'm so sorry, Pep," Tony whispered. "I promised you I'd look after him."

"Oh, Tony, this isn't your fault," she murmured, stepping into the room. She sunk to the floor beside him, automatically pulling him into her arms. "None of this is your fault. I know you did your best, you always do."

"I just… I can't lose him, Pep. Any of them."

"Who's..?"

"Bucky, Riley and Hope. We've heard nothing about any of them. I just… Hydra can't be allowed this. They can't."

"They're all fighters, Tony. All four of them. This… they'll get through it."

"And if they don't?"

"They will."

They fell into silence, a tense, horrible silence that seemed to clog at Tony's lungs until he couldn't breathe through it.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Natasha murmured, about an hour later. "I'll fetch you some back."

Tony blinked, his eyes finally focusing on her. He nodded, glancing at the others. When had they woken up?

Everyone seemed to be alert, and Clint stretched in the chair and stood up. "I'll come with you."

They left, and the silence returned, more oppressive than ever. Pepper shifted beside Tony and then stood, wincing at the aches the floor had given her.

She sat down in the armchair closest to Tony and beckoned him closer. Tony shifted, until he was leaning against the chair, and she buried a hand in his hair.

Someone cleared their throat, and Tony looked up to see one of the doctors in the doorway. He looked tired but satisfied, and he gave them all a smile when each and every one of them sat up straighter.

"Mr Barnes is going to be fine," the doctor told them. "He's already healing, which made our job a little bit difficult, since we were racing against his accelerated healing, but he's going to be okay. He's awake, but we'd ask that only one or two of you go and see him tonight, and that you don't remain. He still requires rest."

Steve and Sam stood up immediately, and Tony nodded at them. Sam paused at the door. "If there's any news about Riley…"

"Someone will come and tell you," Tony promised.

They left, and Tony glanced at Scott. He felt sorry for the man, sitting alone on the other side of the room, but he didn't know what to say. He was really the only person Tony didn't know well, having not been with the team long. Tony hadn't known him at all _before, _so he didn't even have an advantage from that.

Thankfully, Nat and Clint returned minutes later with trays full of coffee and slightly stale sandwiches. They both smiled, full of relief, when Pepper quietly told them that Bucky would be okay.

Tony took a coffee from the tray when it was offered.

"A sandwich too," Nat prompted.

Tony wanted to decline, his stomach was rolling enough with badly suppressed fear, and he felt like if he even tried to eat, he'd only vomit it back.

"Please," Pepper said quietly. "Eat something."

Tony took one of the sandwiches and offered Pepper a tight smile. He took small bites, but it still felt awful going down his throat, sticking all the way down. It settled heavy and uncomfortable in his stomach, and he washed it down with the coffee, hoping against hope that it would stay down.

"Any news?" Steve asked, when he and Sam reentered the room.

Tony shook his head. He struggled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his spine. "I'm gonna… take a walk. I'll be back."

He left before they could ask him if he was okay, though he could feel their gazes on his back until he got out of sight. He made a beeline for the nearest bathroom, and barely made it in time before the sandwich made its reappearance.

A bang, and then a gentle hand settled on his back, stroking gently.

"Get it up, Tones," Clint murmured.

Clint stayed with him until he was done, and then found a glass to fill with water.

"You okay?"

Tony shook his head. "Not even a little bit. I don't… I should have been able to prevent this."

"You said it yourself, Tones, you're not omniscient."

A broken laugh escaped Tony and he rubbed a hand over his face. "You have… no idea, Clint. None of you do. And I just… I should be doing more, should be doing better and I'm not and _my team _might end up paying the price for that and I just—"

"Tony, calm down," Clint interrupted. "We don't need to know because we trust you, and we trust that you're doing all you can. Okay?"

"Okay. Okay, I'm fine."

"You're not, but that's okay. Shall we go and get some fresh air for a few minutes before we go back to the waiting room?"

Tony hesitated then nodded. "I… yeah. That sounds… perfect."

…

"Rhodey's going to be okay," Pepper said as soon as they made it back to the room.

Only Clint's fast actions held Tony up as his legs give up. Shaking with relief, Tony felt tears slip down his cheeks. Clint helped him into an armchair, and Pepper took his place, hugging Tony tightly.

"Any news on Riley or Hope?" he asked.

"Not yet," Steve replied. "But it's gotta be soon, right?"

Tony swallowed and nodded. "Yeah… yeah, I guess it has."

Knowing that Rhodey was going to be okay was the biggest relief Tony thought he'd ever felt, but he was still on tenterhooks, waiting for news on their other two teammates.

Finally, a doctor came to the door. Tony looked up and immediately his heart sank. "I'm so sorry," the doctor murmured. "Hope didn't make it."

…

_**May 21st, 2015**_

"Tones?"

Tony blinked awake, sitting up when he saw Rhodey looking at him from the bed.

"Hey, Honeybear," he greeted quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just…" Tony shook his head. "I couldn't be _there._"

"Nobody blames you," Rhodey said softly. "This wasn't your fault."

"I recruited her," Tony said flatly. "If not for me, she wouldn't have even been there, so… yeah. My fault. I'll have to live with that."

"She could have said no," Rhodey said firmly. "Hope was happy to be an Avenger, she enjoyed what we did. She knew the risks coming in, and she knew the danger. If it's your fault, then it's my fault because I told her where to fight. I signed her to the team."

"Rhodey—"

"Is it my fault, Tones?"

"Of course not!"

"Then it's not yours either, you hear me?"

Tony slumped back in the seat. "I hear you. I told Steve where I was going, I didn't just ditch. And I went to the service. I just… I couldn't face the wake. Too many people and just—"

"The team will understand that," Rhodey assured him.

Tony nodded.

"How are Bucky and Riley doing?"

"Bucky's back to being a pain in the ass, and Riley is healing. He'll be in the casts for… however long people wear casts on broken things for, and then I guess he'll be okay? Sam's still a bit of a mess."

Rhodey nodded. "I'm not surprised by that. Both his boyfriend and his best friend were fighting for their lives just a week ago. Anyone would be a mess after that."

Tony chuckled. "I've been a basket case over you, so it's not like I've got room to judge, is it?"

"I'll be home in a few days. You're on movie duty with me, just so you know."

"I, uh, I've not been back to the Compound," Tony admitted quietly. "I've been staying at the tower."

"Tones… closing yourself off isn't going to help anything."

"Eh, I'd rather descend into insanity in peace. People get so judgy when you're losing your mind."

"Only when they don't know that you've been insane for years," Rhodey muttered.

Tony laughed. "Fair point. It's just hard to go back there, knowing how badly I fucked up. I could have prevented this, I've just got to work out how."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why work it out now? Working out what we could have done better in hindsight is unnecessarily painful. Sure, now that we know about it, we could have been better prepared, but we didn't know about it, so we did the best we could with what we had."

"I knew Wanda and Pietro were gunning for me," Tony whispered. "I should have known that would transfer to the Avengers, when they couldn't come for me personally. I should have realised, Rhodey."

"You're torturing yourself for something that wasn't your fault," Rhodey said, voice raising. "Tony, I don't care what knowledge you have of things to come or things that could or should or will happen. Things happen! We work a dangerous job, and Tony… the things you've achieved, the things the team have achieved… it's something to be proud of, okay? You're human, Tony."

…

_**May 24th, 2015**_

"Hey stranger," Bucky greeted, when Tony followed Rhodey into the Compound.

"Buck," Steve muttered, hitting his arm. "Lay off."

Bucky rolled his eyes, walking over to meet them. He shook Rhodey's hand and then stepped around him to wrap his arm around Tony's shoulder.

"You good?"

"I'm good."

"Then do me a favour and go tell Sam you don't blame him for what happened to Hope, would ya? He thinks you're avoiding us because you blame him."

Tony blinked. "What? What kind of nonsense is that? Why would I blame _Sam_?"

"He was fighting the same place she was," Bucky replied.

"Fucking idiot, course it isn't his fault."

"Team meeting in the living room in ten minutes," Rhodey said, shaking his head. "I expect everyone there, no excuses."

"Thor might take longer than that to get from Asgard, Sour Patch."

"I will beat you with my crutches."

"Kinky."

…

"It wasn't your fault," Tony said, as soon as Sam walked into the room. "It's been hammered into my brain that I wasn't at fault for what happened to Hope and… if one thing stuck with me, it was that she knew what she was signing up for. To pretend that she didn't choose to fight for what she believed in is an insult to her memory. So… not your fault, okay?"

Sam nodded, eyes suspiciously bright.

"And I wasn't avoiding you personally," Tony added. "I was avoiding my own guilt. Not you. Okay?"

Sam nodded again.

"Okay. Bucky, Steve, Sam, your mission is to go and find snacks that will last at least twelve hours. Tony, Nat, Clint, blankets and pillows. JARVIS, order us… twenty extra large pizzas with a variety of toppings please. Bruce, Scott, drinks if you would. Non-alcoholic. I'm on strong painkillers, and if I'm not allowed to get drunk, neither are you lot."

"You ruin all the fun, Sour Patch."

"Uh huh. I'm a fun ruiner. Them's the breaks. And since Riley and I are still healing, we get to pick the movies."

"If you choose anything soppy, I'm going to hit you with a pillow, screw your injuries."

"Keep at it, Tones, and I'll make you watch Titanic."

"Ew."

"Uh huh."

…

_**February 3rd, 2016**_

"— lobster suit!"

Tony walked into the kitchen, raising his eyebrow at Sam. Bucky was talking to Steve, his hands moving animatedly in front of his face.

"Aren't you two supposed to be out playing Lady and the Tramp?" Tony asked, setting the coffee machine off.

"They got interrupted by a guy in a lobster suit apparently," Steve said, looking about as bewildered as Tony felt.

"Um, maybe rewind and start again, because even in New York, a guy in a Lobster suit is unusual."

Bucky huffed. "Okay, so maybe the guy in the lobster suit isn't the important part. Even if he did ruin my steak, the fucking heathen. Anyway, the guy flies through the window, and then a tiny punk in sweatpants came in behind him, knocked him out and covered him up in white sticky stuff—_Tony Stark I will end you if you comment on that_."

Tony bit his lip. He had a feeling he knew how this was going to end. "The tiny punk in sweatpants?"

"Dressed like a spider… sort of? I don't know."

Tony ran a hand over his face. This was different. Not necessarily bad, but different.

"He reminded me of Steve," Bucky added, a fond look on his face. "He was all tiny and fighty and awkward."

"You're gonna adopt him, aren't you?" Steve asked with a groan. "You're gonna go out and find the punk and adopt him."

"That's what I said!" Sam exclaimed. "See, I told you that you were predictable."

Tony leant back against the breakfast bar. Bucky glanced at him and quirked a single eyebrow in question.

His lips tilting slightly, Tony nodded once. Different, but if it meant that Peter had more protection from the get go… worth it. A motherly Winter Soldier watching his back would do Peter no harm, and Tony would feel better.

He'd been tracking the reports of him since he first started, and was starting to think about intervening early—this just made that all the easier.

"And I told you it was possible to fight crime in sweatpants," Bucky said, smirking smugly at Steve. "You're just a drill sergeant with no thought for my comfort."

"I'm not having the conversation with you again," Steve said shaking his head.

Tony tuned the conversation out and poured his coffee. Time to start working on the kid's Spider Suit. It looked like he was going to need it a little sooner than expected.

…

_**February 14th, 2016**_

"You're a walking cliche."

"She said yes."

"Uh huh."

"You told me that, huh?"

"Of course I did. There was no doubt. Pepper loves you, and you love her, and the ring was fantastic."

"Okay, well, I better go. I snuck to the toilet to let call you and let you know."

"You're a dumbass."

"Love you too, Tones."

…

_**June 18th, 2016 **_

"How's he holding up?"

Tony sighed and shrugged, never pausing as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair. Peggy's death had hit him hard, but then, Tony had known it would.

The two of them had visited her only a few weeks ago, and Tony thought that maybe it had helped, but it still hurt.

Steve was finally sleeping, all cried out, with his head resting on Tony's thigh.

Bucky slumped down in the armchair closest to the sofa. "I don't know how to help him through this," he admitted. "Peggy was a hell of a dame, and the world is less without her, but… how do I help him?"

"Just be there," Tony said softly. "It's all any of us can do. If he wants to reminisce, or spar or… just be there for him when he needs you."

Bucky nodded. "I can do that. Sam said the same thing. I just… I hate seeing him like this, you know. Steve, he was always the strong one, always the one to take care of the people around him, even when he was so tiny and sick that a strong wind could have knocked him on his ass."

Tony chuckled.

"He'll be okay. He has all of us and… that means a lot, you know? Having people around that care. It can make all the difference."

"What about you? She was your godmother, right?"

Tony nodded. "I'm okay. She lived a damn good life, and she was an amazing woman."

Bucky looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "You took him to see her last month. You—"

"He needed the closure," Tony murmured. "And he got it."

"One day, you're going to explain," Bucky said, holding Tony's gaze. "I don't care when, but… you've done so much good, Tony. One day, you're going to tell us how."

Tony's lips tilted up slightly. "Maybe."

…

_**June 29th, 2016 **_

"I still don't understand why we're here, Tones," Rhodey murmured under his breath.

"Wakanda has decided to join the world, as it were," Tony replied quietly. "Not only can we ease them into it, King T'Chaka is a good man—and we could use their help with technology."

Rhodey's eyes widened. "_You_ need help with technology? What?"

Tony snorted. "I didn't say I needed help, Sour Patch, open your ears. The world will gain if Wakanda has an easy segue into the public, and their medical technology is quite a long way in front of ours. I'm not arrogant enough to think I can supply the world, Honeybear, and honestly? They had equipment I've never even dreamed off."

"And this has nothing to do with the rumours of the Black Panther, the defender of their borders."

Tony's eyes twinkled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mr Stark, Colonel Rhodes? The King will see you now."

…

**August 3rd, 2016 **

"_... Prince T'Challa of Wakanda has been announced as the latest signee to the Avengers' roster. While his primary objective will always be to protect Wakanda, with the country rejoining the world at large, it has been decided that the Black Panther would be a worthy addition to the world's last line of defence." _

…

_**March 30th, 2017**_

The room was filled with the rich and powerful, and Tony was already done with the evening. He hadn't been feeling great before leaving the compound, and schmoozing with people he didn't particularly like wasn't making him feel any better.

He stood on the fringes of the room with Steve, just taking a minute in the super soldiers calming presence. Steve was a great barrier against the rest of the room since when the two of them were together, most people were more interested in talking to Captain America than they were Tony.

It also just so happened that Steve's bulk entirely hid Tony from view if they stood just right.

"I can call Happy for you," Steve said, looking confirmed. "In fact, I'll come back with you, you're more important that some charity ball—"

"I'm fine," Tony said, waving off Steve's offer. "Really. It's probably just something I ate, or DUM-E putting motor oil in my coffee or something."

"But—"

"Mr Stark, Captain."

Tony looked around Steve's shoulder and froze. Steve turned around to see who was speaking, but didn't recognise the man.

"Stephen Strange, Supreme Sorcerer."

His hand was held out, and Steve shook it firmly. They rest of the team had heard of him, obviously, and Rhodey had already spoken about approaching the man, but for Tony, this was entirely surreal. This was the man who'd started all of this, and yet, he had no memories of doing so.

Strange held his hand out to Tony, and Steve nudged him none too gently when Tony didn't move to take it. It shook Tony into action and he shook the offered hand.

"Dr Strange," he greeted quietly. "Colonel Rhodes will be happy that you've reached out."

"I believe we have a great deal to discuss, Mr Stark. Perhaps we can set up a meeting."

Tony nodded and looked up to meet Stephen's eyes. The way the man looked at him… all at once, it hit Tony that he knew exactly what had happened.

How, Tony had no idea, but it was clear he did know.

"That… seems like it's for the best, yes. Are you free tomorrow?"

Strange nodded. "Of course. I'll drop by your offices at Noon, shall I? We can do lunch."

"I. Right. I'll… that's fine."

Strange nodded and stepped away, turning away from them.

Steve looked at Tony for a long moment. "I… have never seen you react to someone like that, ever."

"No. Well. I. It's a long story."

…

_**March 31st, 2017**_

"You've done well, Tony."

"How?" Tony asked, leaning on his desk. "How do you know? Did you go back in time too?"

Stephen shook his head. "I didn't, but I am aware of all realities. It's complicated, but I'm aware of what happened and why I did what I did. You have surpassed even my expectations. Your team is as prepared as they ever could be."

"It… would have been so much easier if you had just… explained. Even just a little."

"There was no time," Stephen replied. "And like I said, you did even more than I could have expected of you. There is still time to put things in place but… the odds are much greater in our favour than they ever were before."

"Our? You're going to join us in the fight?"

Stephen smiled. "Of course, Tony. Our futures have been linked since I sent you into the past. This is how it was always meant to be."

"Alright, Dumbledore, take the creepy down a few notches, would you? Magic hurts my head."

…

_**April 20th, 2017 **_

"_... and in the latest from the Avengers, they've been joined by Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. He was formerly a star surgeon, until and almost fatal accident left him with irreparable nerve damage." _

"_How are they going to make a plushie of him though? I mean, the Black Panther one is gorgeous, but—" _

"_Evidence of wizards in the world and you're interested in the Avenger's plush collection?" _

"_Well. Yes. Obviously. More of this later, here's Amanda with the weather." _

…

_**May 15th, 2017**_

"Son of a bitch! Strange, when you save me, maybe don't leave me just falling through… whatever I just fell through for twenty minutes!"

Tony, Steve, and Rhodey all cracked up laughing at the insulted look on Bucky's face.

Stephen merely smiled. "I thought you might enjoy it. You do so enjoy teasing Steve about the ride at Coney Island, and how much you loved the feeling of that first drop."

"You're an asshole."

"Indeed. What was your first clue?"

Bucky threw himself down on the sofa and snuggled into Tony's side. "Your boyfriend is being mean, Tony. Make him be nicer."

"He's not my boyfriend, and he's got a point, you know. In the last month, I've heard you tease Steve about that three times. You gotta get some more material, pal."

"But it's so much fun to tease him!"

"Uh huh. And that's why Stephen enjoys teasing you."

Bucky groaned into Tony's shoulder.

"How's the spider kid doing?" Tony asked then and Bucky smiled up at him.

"He's a little shit, it's great."

"If you let him get hurt, I'll have Stephen make you fall for _days." _

"He's fine! I promise! Besides, imagine what he'd be getting up to without us there to monitor him."

Tony didn't have to fake the shudder than ran down his spine at the thought. He already knew what would happen, and it certainly wasn't anything he wanted to repeat.

Stephen squeezed his shoulder in understanding.

…

**June 24th, 2017 **

"Mrs Rhodey, may I have this dance?" Tony asked, smiling at Pepper as he offered her his hand.

She was so beautiful. She was glowing with happiness, and she nodded immediately, taking his hand and letting him lead her on to the dancefloor.

"You know I'm keeping my name, right?" she said, as Tony whirled her into a simple waltz.

"I think, just for today, you can get away with being Mrs Rhodey," Tony replied with a grin. "You are beautiful, Pep."

"You look rather handsome yourself, Mr Stark," she replied with a grin. "Thank you for today, Tony. It meant a lot, to have you be the one to walk me down the aisle."

"As if you ever thought there was a possibility of me saying no," Tony replied. "I'd do anything for you, Pepper, you know that."

"See, you say that, but then there's piles of paperwork and—"

They both laughed, their eyes sparkling brightly.

Tony spun her out and pulled her back in. This was good. Different, but more perfect that he ever could have hoped for for her.

He was glad he'd changed _her _fate, if only because she'd never smiled like this when she was _his. _

"I love you, Mrs Rhodey," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too, Mr Stark."

…

"You look happy," Stephen said, taking the seat beside Tony at the bar.

"I am," Tony replied. "More importantly, they are."

"I was surprised, when I realised that _before, _you and Miss Potts—"

"Mrs Rhodey," Tony corrected.

"That you were together before. That you decided to change that this time."

Tony shrugged, his eyes never leaving his friends on the dancefloor. "Pepper always deserved more than me. Rhodey can give her everything I couldn't. He makes her _smile, _really smile, and… I want to see her happy more than I need her with me."

"You'll get your happiness too, Tony."

Tony looked at Stephen thoughtfully for a moment before he looked over the large banquet hall to see all of the team spread out, laughing, joking, smiling and dancing.

"I already have it."

…

_**August 2nd, 2017**_

The first time their lips met, Tony wasn't expecting it. He'd been rambling about—he couldn't even remember what—when Stephen had interrupted him _mid-word _ by kissing him, soft and chaste.

"Um… thanks?"

"Let me take you to dinner," Stephen requested.

"I, um, I'm confused," Tony admitted. "I didn't think you—"

"I look forward to your smile every day, Tony. Let me take you to dinner."

"...Okay."

…

**November 17th, 2017 **

"I can't wait to pay you back for all the times you've walked in on us," Bucky cackled, while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Bold of you to think I'd care about someone watching," Tony retorted, wrapping his hands around his coffee as he leant back into Stephen's chest.

Bucky's laughter cut off as Rhodey snorted and nodded.

"I have walked in on him in various states of… things that are not good for public consumption, and he's never so much as blushed."

"Well, fuck. Get some shame, would ya, Tony. I wanna pay you back," Bucky whined.

"Where's the fun in that?"

…

**December 25th, 2017**

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Stephen asked quietly.

They were curled up in bed, Tony's head pillowed on Stephen's chest.

"The best. You know, every year, I think we can't have a better Christmas, and then… it just gets better. It's… the team has given me so much more than I ever expected to have. I don't… I don't know how to repay that."

"You give them just as much joy as they give you," Stephen replied. "I think you need to remember that."

Tony sighed, and nuzzled against Stephen's skin for a moment. "We've got… a hell of a year coming."

"We'll get through it. Together."

"That's Steve's line. I think I need to tell them, soon. At least… they need to know some of what I know. We're going to need time to prepare."

"There's time, Tony. Just… enjoy the moment. Just for now."

Tony propped his head up on his hand. "And that's my line, you unoriginal shit."

Stephen grinned. "Why don't you shut me up then?"

Tony did so. Happily.

…

_**18th April, 2018 **_

The meeting room was jammed with people, and Tony sat to Rhodey's left, tapping a pattern onto the table with the tips of his fingers. Finally, everyone settled into their seats and Rhodey nodded to Tony.

Tony glanced at Stephen, who smiled slightly and then stood up, walking around to lean on the back of Rhodey's chair.

"We have an invasion coming," he said. "Thanos, the Mad Titan, will be here in a matter of weeks, to collect the Infinity Stones that he believes we have on Earth. Most of you know that two of the stones have already been destroyed, and this was why.

"It's been a long time coming, but this is the endgame of everything I 'knew' over the last few years. He's collecting the stones in a bid to rule the Universe. Six, all together, and if joined, he would have the power to do _anything. _With two of them gone, he cannot do that, obviously, but we can not underestimate him. Even without the stones, he's still the most powerful being we are ever going to face."

"What's the plan?" Steve asked, leaning forward on the table.

The trust aimed at Tony from every single one of his teammates eyes was unbelievable.

"That's why we're here. Thor is on his way, and will be attacked on route. I didn't know what to warn him against since… well, I didn't know, but he's on his way with Asgardians, anyway. Their ship will be… compromised.

"I don't actually know what happens in this, you have to know that going in. I don't know how this ends. Stephen has the Time Stone, and that must be protected at all cost, and in the coming days, he's going to be looking into things to try and help us work out the most—"

"Oh, that just made that clearer," Stephen interrupted suddenly. He was looking at Fury and Tony frowned, looking between the two of them.

Fury sighed and pulled out a pager. "I have a call to make," he said. "If we can reconvene tomorrow?"

Tony looked at Stephen who nodded, and then shrugged. "If… that's for the best then… sure. For today, I think some team training? We need to start working on teams and formations that are going to hold."

Rhodey nodded. "You all heard the man. Gym in twenty minutes. I want everyone in their suits. Time to assemble, Avengers."

…

_**23rd April, 2018**_

Carol Danvers was fascinating to Tony.

The powers she'd gained from the tesseract were immense, and she was quite probably the most powerful of all of them. Stephen certainly seemed to think so, since he'd relaxed quite a lot since Fury had decided to call her in on it.

"That is… terrifying," Rhodey commented, sitting beside Tony.

"Oh yeah."

"Don't you think you should… intervene?"

"You think I'm mad enough to get in the middle of that? Really? Are you insane?"

Rhodey snorted.

Tony looked back at Carol, Pepper and Natasha, and shook his head. "Terrifying women should never be allowed to team up like _that." _

"Team meeting is starting in ten," Rhodey said, patting Tony on the shoulder. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, Sour Patch."

…

_**May 14th, 2018 **_

Tony stood on the front lines at Wakanda, because Stephen predicted that would be the safest of places to greet the Titan. T'Chaka and T'Challa had both been instrumental in the planning, and the best thing Tony had taken from that particular meeting was that they were never leaving Shuri and Peter alone… ever.

Bucky completely agreed.

Some of the team, Rhodey, Sam, Bruce and Peter in particular, had stayed back in New York, ready to protect their home.

The Fantastic Four and the X Men had been dispatched where Stephen said they were necessary and they'd planned as much as they could.

The sight of the ship was as heart stoppingly terrifying as it had been the first time in New York, and Tony tensed in the suit.

"Here we go," Steve murmured through the comms.

"Everyone ready for this?" T'Challa asked, from his spot directly in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by his warriors.

"We can do this," Tony said quietly. "We have too."

And it started.

They fought. They fought on multiple fronts, in multiple places. They fell, and they got back up again, and they fought some more, until eventually, all but Thanos remained.

He had the gauntlet on his arm, but it was emptier than when Tony had seen it.

Carol stood just in front of Tony, facing off against Thanos. Tony tried to believe in Stephen's plan, but the difference in size alone made him swallow hard and fight the urge to just dive in front of her.

A crackle was all the warning they got, and suddenly Thor was there (where the hell had the eyepatch come from?) with an _axe _in his hand and murder on his face.

"You thought to destroy the last of my people," Thor growled, "But you shall not harm Midgard further."

Thanos _laughed. _

The battle restarted, and Carol, Thor, Tony and Stephen fought in tandem against the Titan. It was brutal, but they were _winning, _and Tony could actually see an ending that didn't result in the end of the world.

"Tony, NO!"

And then pain was all Tony knew as he was thrown backwards, spinning through the air. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, all he could do was _feel _until finally, the darkness took him.

...

_**June 1st, 2018 **_

The first thought Tony had when he woke up was _fucking ouch. _

He blinked his eyes open slowly, wincing against the light in the room. It took him more than a moment to place his surroundings.

He was in Wakanda, in the castle. Shuri had shown him around the medical wing before the battle, babbling with glee about the tech they had. Tony had been duly impressed and had told her as much.

That seemed so long ago, though Tony had no idea how long he'd been unconscious for.

"Tony?"

He turned his head, closing his eyes briefly against the sharp pain in his neck, to see Stephen sitting beside his bedside. Rhodey was sleeping in an armchair across the room.

"Are you actually with me this time?" Stephen asked, a small smile on his face when Tony nodded.

"You've woken a few times over the last couple of days, but you haven't been making a lot of sense. I had to check."

"What… happened?" Tony forced out passed dry lips.

Stephen was on his feet in an instance, tilting a cup with a straw towards Tony's mouth.

"Thanos is gone," Stephen murmured. "But just before Carol and Thor finished him, he got a lucky shot on you. You… you almost died, Tony. It took the combined word of Shuri and myself just to keep you breathing long enough to heal some of your more serious injuries. You're going to be fine, though I see quite a lot of bedrest in your future until you recover."

"The others?" Tony asked, more interested in them than he was in himself.

"Bucky is in need of a new arm, and Clint… Clint took a nasty fall. He's… there was nothing the doctors could do, beyond save his life, Tony. He's paralysed from the waist down."

Tony felt sick. Memories of Rhodey falling out of the sky assaulted his mind and he retched. Stephen settled him, running a calming hand up and down his arm.

"He's okay, Tony. He's already talking about the 'most badass wheelchair the world has ever seen' that you're going to design for him when you're back on your feet. Agent Coulson, I believe, is helping him cope with the sudden change to his life."

"What about the, the braces?" Tony asked. It had helped Rhodey, and Rhodey had _broken his back, _so why couldn't Clint use them?

"They wouldn't work for him," Stephen said quietly. "It was talked about but… he's okay, Tony. He's coming to terms with being in a wheelchair and it's going to be fine. Like I said, he's rather excited about the prospect of what you can do with a wheelchair."

Tony nodded. "I will, you know. I'll make him the best wheelchair ever."

Stephen smiled. "I have no doubt. There were other injuries, but none fatal. Some are still healing, both here and back in New York."

Tony nodded, because honestly, that was the best he could have hoped for. That there was no death was both the biggest relief of Tony's life and also _more _than he could have asked for.

Stephen leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's head. "You did it," he murmured. "I'm so proud of you."

Tony closed his eyes. "It wasn't just me."

"You made it possible, Tony. Get some more rest now, okay? Rhodes will want to speak to you when you next wake, I'm sure."

Tony nodded. "I… yeah. Okay. You'll stay?"

Stephen nodded and sat back down in the seat by Tony's bed. "I'll be right here."

…

**Epilogue **

"Oh my god, why are you carrying things. More things. She doesn't need more things, Tony," Rhodey complained, as Tony breezed into the back garden with his arms laden with packages.

Tony stuck his tongue out and put the packages down by the back door, then held his hands out expectantly.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, but handed over the bundle from his own arms. Tony looked down at the little girl.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured.

Antonia Rhodes stared up at him with big brown eyes and Tony's heart melted the same way it did every single time he got his hands on his goddaughter.

She wrapped her little hand around one of his fingers.

"Dammit, I told you he'd already be here," Bucky complained behind him. "Now I'm never gonna get baby cuddles."

Tony turned to see the rest of the team arriving and he grinned at them.

"You snooze, you lose, Snowflake," he taunted.

"Stop teasing," Stephen reprimanded softly, as he stepped out of his portal beside Tony. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and then peered over Tony's shoulder at Antonia, smiling.

"She's still the most beautiful in all the dimensions."

"Of course she is," Tony agreed, entirely serious.

"As team leader, I demand you share the goods," Steve said, coming over to look at Antonia.

Tony snorted. "If you think that's gonna work, you don't know me even a little bit. I didn't listen to Sour Patch, and I'm not gonna listen to you."

Steve shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"Uh huh."

The Avengers, both past and present, gathered around the large table in the garden. They fell into easy conversation, and for a moment, Tony was thrown back to the very first meeting at the compound.

"I have _arrived!" _A voice called from the gate. "The party can now begin!"

Tony turned to look at Clint and Phil. "Who let you in? The security around here is shocking!"

Phil pushed Clint nearer, the wheels on the chair easily managing on the grass, thanks to the many, _many, _ upgrades Tony had applied. Technically, Clint didn't need anyone to push the chair, but he'd confided in Tony once that Phil liked it; it made him feel useful.

As Phil and Clint took their places, Stephen reached over to squeeze Tony's shoulder.

"You good?"

"Never better," Tony replied with a smile.

After so long spent knowing what was coming, Tony though it might be nice to sit back and be surprised.

With the family he had now… he knew he was probably going to regret thinking that.

* * *

**Written for; **

Auction - Epiphany /454 coins

Disney, T2. Write about someone wealthy.

Liza Lodes, 10. Write about someone overcoming an obstacle.

Days of the Year - 76. 4th May: Free Comic Book Day - Write a superhero!au. Alt, write about your own favourite comic book hero.

Amanda's Challenge - Fandom 8. Charmed - Use Time Travel in your story.

365 - 72. Statement

1000 - 686. Restriction - Over 5K words


End file.
